The War Within
by anna becker
Summary: Rylie James had learned to survive early in her life. Growing up on the Ark had not been easy. Easily dismissed she gathered information no one should know about. It would make her a target, a liability. It's a good thing she decided to stowaway on a drop ship full of 100 juvenile delinquents and Bellamy Blake! A war would be fought but the biggest one would be within herself.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

**Hey folks. Originally I was going to wait a bit to post this but was super excited about this one. I have spent months planning out this story. I have so many notes I don't know where to start. Anyway after many, many title changes and story line changes here is my first chapter. I hope you like it and Please review. I love hearing from people. I will update when I can but will try harder to do it more often. Thanks for reading and the only thing I truly own is my own OC"s**

Chapter One: Decisions

They say the decisions you make in life shape the person you will become. Sometimes a person's decisions are good, sometimes a person's decisions are bad and sometimes the decisions we make are pure survival instincts. This is why the decision was made to send 100 teenagers to the ground of a radiation soaked planet. Fourteen days, that's how long she had been on this God forsaken planet. Fourteen days of surviving a hundred different teenagers vying for control. Fourteen days since everything she knew had been completely taken away. Not that her life before had been any easier but at least she had known what to expect, what they had expected. True what she had done had been her own doing, she wasn't slated to be on this mission to the ground, but after the last year, after everything that had happened, and she had decided to take her own destiny into her hands. She used every skill, every trick she had learned and she had survived, so far. At the moment she questioned that theory.

She was currently dangling in a not so sturdy homemade harness attached to a rope that was supposed to be anchored by the genius above her. She was being lowered over a cliff in order to retrieve one of the younger survivors that had somehow gotten herself stuck, on a ledge, about two hundred feet above a very sheer drop. The kid was terrified and rightly so since below was nothing but sharp rocks. The girl, who was only thirteen but looked to be about ten, stared up at her pale faced and eyes full of tears. Above her holding the rope was the one person in the world she did not want holding her life literally in his hands.  
"You want to hurry up down there. You're not exactly the lightest thing." She glared up at him secretly glad that she could see anything at all. Truth be told being on good old Mother Earth had been the best thing that could have happened to her.  
"John Murphy if you drop me so help me I will come back to haunt you and make your life a living hell." She heard him mumble something about it not getting much worse than it already was which in turn made her more determined to make good on her promise.  
She had just about reached the girl when her rope came up a little short, tugging on it she yelled back up.  
"Hey, I need a little slack here. I can almost reach her." She heard a few grunts from above and she was lowered down enough so that she was able to stand next to the girl on the narrow ledge. Reminding herself not to look down she looked the girl in the eye.  
"Hey there, were going to get you up okay." The girl nodded and grabbed her sleeve in a death grip. The poor thing was terrified. "I'm Rylie. What's your name?" She knew that by now she should at least know all of the names of the hundred but in truth she had been rather busy and preferred to stick to herself, it drew less attention especially since she was completely blind when she first arrived. She had been most of her life. They had told her it was due to the low oxygen levels on the Ark. She on the other hand had another theory. Whichever it was her vision started to clear up not long after they had landed. Being blind most of her life had both advantages and disadvantages. For one her other senses where heightened and she could get around rather quickly. The down side was in an unfamiliar place it had proven to be much more difficult. Unfortunately since she was one of only two without a wrist band it was noticed rather quickly that she was indeed a stowaway, however her reasons where her own. Reasons she intended to keep to herself for the time being, she wasn't sure if anyone would actually believe her anyway.

"P…Pip" The young girl sputtered out.

"Okay Little Pip. We have a bit of a climb but my friend up there is going to help." She tied a bit of the rope harness around Pip and wrapped her arms around the girl encouraging her to hang on. "Okay, you ready?" She nodded as her arms tightened and Rylie looked up praying this would work. "Hey Murphy let's go!" She tugged on the rope only to find it very lose and tumbling down on top of her. "Murphy!" She yelled up to him. She was never a violent person but Murphy was defiantly testing that and her patients which she had been known to have an abundance of. Murphy however was going to be on the receiving end of a brutal beating when she got her hands on the weasel.

"What are we going to do now?" Pip asked with a panicked voice. Rylie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. If it had been just her she could scale the ridge because that was what she was trained to do, adapt, but not with Little Pip. As scared as she was there was no way she would make the climb. Out of frustration Rylie yelled out once again.

"Murphy I swear I will gut you! You little piece of sh…!"

"Rylie!" A very familiar and friendly voice came from above. Rylie felt herself relax with relief.

"Miller! Down here!" She shouted up. A face suddenly came into her view and she gave a sigh of relief. He had discovered her weakness shortly after they had landed and instead of outing her he had done the opposite and had quickly filled the void of being a brother. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he gave her a wave.

"Hi. Do you need a hand?"

"Yeah, that would be nice considering our last hero took off."

"Okay, hang on there while we figure out a way to get the two of you up."

"We?" She had a sudden worry about who else was up there. She really was not all that fond of being a spectacle. Just as she was about to it question again, another head popped over the side.

"Hey there Sunshine." Great, she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes, her second least favorite person to have her life literally in his hands. He had a smirk on his face that she would just love to wipe off and the same mischievous look in his eyes that Miller had. "Having a little trouble are you?"

"Why don't you come down here Blake and I will show you a little trouble." Bellamy Blake didn't laugh much or even full on smile but something about her always seemed to amuse him as she could hear him chuckle up above her. This only proceeded in annoying her further.

"Promises, promises."

"Blake!" She yelled up at him but he continued as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Only if you say please Bellamy I really need your help." She took a deep breath and looked up with the best defeated look she could muster.

"Please Bellamy I really need you to pull me up!" She shouted the last part of the sentence feeling all of her frustration coming to a head. She heard shuffling up above her and a snort of disappointment. Pip looked at her as her arms tightened even more around her neck making it hard to breath.

"He's going to pull us up right?" Pip asked in a scared voice at her neck. Bellamy Blake was a pain in the ass, ornery, and had so many mood swings that it gave her whip lash but one thing she had learned about him was he had a soft spot for kids and she knew that she wouldn't let a little girl suffer. She on the other hand was a different matter. They were both the same age, a few years older than the rest of the 100 and both had been stowaways but that was where the similarities ended. Where she was quiet and reserved he was the polar opposite. She didn't find him intimidating and he found her to be a challenge to figure out. When he could get the others to do his bidding and follow his orders her response was to walk in the opposite direction and hide out until his stormy mood had past. When she didn't hear anything for a moment a thought started to run through her head.

"He wouldn't dare…" Just then she saw a rope fall over the side and landed beside her, attached from up above. Miller's head looked over the side once more.

"Okay we have it anchored. Tie it around the girl and we will pull you up one at a time." She nodded her head and then attempted to loosen Pip's grip from her neck.

"Okay Little Pip, now comes the part that I need help with. I am going to tie this around you and they are going to pull you up. Just don't look down and don't struggle okay?"

"What about you?" She asked in a scared voice.

"I'll be right behind you."

"I'm scared. What if I fall?"

"Hey, you listen here. It's okay to be scared and I am not going to let you fall." She hoped as she tightened the rope around the girl and gave it a tug. This time the rope held. "Okay, she's ready." Slowly bit by bit Pip was raised above her. She could hear the little girl whimper and Rylie kept giving her words of encouragement. After a few minutes she was up over the side. Rylie gave a sigh of relief and was planning her next move when the rope fell over the side again this time with Bellamy looking over the side all traces of teasing was nowhere to be seen and business once more. She really didn't want to trust him but there are times in one life when a little trust must be given and looking at the side of the cliff she could see that it would prove to be difficult to scale.

"Okay Sunshine, your turn." She looked up at him and then the rope sighing as she slowly tied the rope around her waist wrapping the useless rope from Murphy's attempt around her shoulder. No sense in losing a perfectly good rope. She could use it to strangle Murphy…again. "You know I'm aging as we stand here." Bellamy yelled down to her with a trace of impatience. The man truly didn't believe in taking his time to carefully plan the next steps.

She was afraid the rope wouldn't hold as she gave it a tug testing its strength. She thought it had a little give which left her with a sense of worry. The last thing she needed was to fall to her death in a less than heroic way. "What's the matter, don't you trust me." The voice above said to her to which she responded by glaring up at him.

"Just checking, I wouldn't want any unforeseen accidents that involve me tumbling to my death." She could hear him scoff as she firmly planted her feet along the side of the cliff and started to pull herself up the cliff.

She was about half way up when she heard a snap and felt herself falling about a quarter of the way back down causing her to bang her head on the side of the cliff. What she had feared was starting to come true. She could hear yelling up above her but not words. She knew the rope wouldn't hold her much longer so she quickly formed a plan. Reaching down to her thigh where she kept a knife tied, she retrieved it. Finding a good foot hold she started to saw at the rope. When the rope gave way she started her free climb back to the top, using her knife as an anchor she made her accent. Years of feeling her way in the world she was able to find hard to see hand holds rather quickly.

"What the hell…" came the words from above as they felt her rope give. She looked up as several worried faces looked over the side at her.

"What is she doing?" Someone, she wasn't sure who, asked.

"Trying to get herself killed." Bellamy added with an angry voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled down at her. She was so focused on what she was doing that she only said one word.

"Climbing" She suddenly was struck by another one of her famous great ideas "Hey Blake you want to save me so badly, than catch this." Without thinking about the outcome she removed the first rope from her shoulder and one handed threw it up at him. She just hoped it was enough for him to catch. Thankfully it was as he quickly caught the bundle as it came barreling at his face. She felt the rope go tight again as it was being secured and she could feel herself being pulled up over the ledge. As she reached the top her fingers curled around the top as she attempted to pull herself up. Instead she felt a hand suddenly tight on her arm and someone reaching down and grasping the back of her home made harness. Pulling her up and over she collapsed on top of her rescuer and tried to get her breathing under control. She felt the person beneath her chuckle as his hands were suddenly in her hair lifting her head. Her blue gray eyes suddenly meant dark brown ones with a look of amusement in them.

"If you really wanted to get to me why didn't you just say so?" She shot up a little too quickly and immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her. Presumably from the knock in the head she had received. She hissed as she stumbled and placed a hand to her head which came away with a bit of blood on it. Bellamy was instantly at her side looking her over. "You're hurt." He stated as he tried to probe the wound but she shied way from his touch.

"You're observant." She added suddenly annoyed at any signs of weakness. Showing weakness was something she could not afford to show. She tried to get up again only to find his hand on her shoulder keeping her in place.

"Sit, until Clarke gets here."

"I'm fine really. I just need to go kick Murphy's ass and then I promise I will feel so much better." He chuckled at her again.

"You will have to get in line for that one." She looked around to discover that they were suddenly alone.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent Miller and Pip to fetch Clarke. Just relax and let me marvel in the fact that little miss I don't need anyone actually needed someone." She looked up at him with steeling eyes.

"You're enjoying this a little too much Blake." This earned her a half smile as he slightly turned away.

"Maybe just a little."

Before either one could say another word a blur suddenly came at her wrapping her in a huge hug as Pip started to weep into her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die!" She wailed. It broke Rylie's heart. Most of these kids had already lost so much. Rylie returned the hug trying to shush the child and tried to figure out, not for the first time, what a kid such as Pip had done to earn her a spot in the sky box. The whole thing made her angry for reasons she would examine later.

"Oh Little Pip, it will take a lot more than a big old mountain to do me in." After a minute Pip let go and brushed the tears from her eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly not meeting her eyes.

"For what?" Clark asked as she approached the two of them in full doctor mode. The scene before her was almost amusing to her.

"For running away. Some of the others were laughing at me and I was just looking for a place to hide. I knew I shouldn't be outside of the gate but I just couldn't be in there anymore." Rylie nodded her head in understanding. Clark opened her mouth to scold her but Rylie got to it first. Rylie really wasn't Clark's biggest fan for various reasons and sometimes her need to be right really grated on Rylie's nerves.

"I do understand but next time that happens just come and find me okay?" Pip nodded her head in agreement. "Remember you are not alone in all of this." She added as Clark finished her head and helped Rylie to her feet. She swayed slightly and found a firm hand grip her elbow. She looked up to find Bellamy looking down at her with a serious look on his face.

"Good piece of advice you gave there Sunshine. You might want to try listening to it yourself."

"You know I do have a name." She said as she looked up at him. "Just in case you forgot…" She let the sentence trail off.

"I know your name Rylie. You're just like a ray of Sunshine." He said dripped in slight sarcasm. This earned him a snort as she looked away. She had expected him to let go of her arm and keep on walking which was his usual feat. This time however he stayed by her side as they made their way back to camp. Pip also at her side never letting go of her hand. She suddenly realized she now had her own little side kick. A funny feeling crawled up into her chest at she looked down at the hand that clung to hers. Physical contact of any kind was not something she was use to and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. Any kind of gesture made her unsure. She must have had a strange look on her face because Bellamy bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Just go with it." She felt her face flush slightly but if he noticed he didn't say. With a sudden sigh of relief the camp had finally come into sight. Now her mind had switched gears, making her next move. She looked around at what they had accomplished in the last few weeks. They had come down with nothing and from nothing came something. They had started a semi workable society. Between surviving a scattering of grounder attacks among other things they were surviving. It could be done. But she still had a mission and that included finding John Murphy and kicking his sorry little ass.


	2. Chapter 2 Every Which Way

**So this is a bit of a flash back chapter and I may have a few throughout. I hope you like it and thanks to those who have reviewed and favored the story. Reviews make me very happy**

Chapter Two: Every Which Way

Bellamy's POV

He called her Sunshine. Not because he couldn't remember her name but because she reminded him of a ray of sunshine, his own personal sunshine. He had first seen her on the Ark shortly after they had taken Octavia. He had been reduced to being a janitor and feeling pretty low. Then he saw her, or rather heard her laugh. She was working at the redistribution station laughing at something some kid said. It was a sound that had an almost musical quality to it and he found himself smiling for the first time in a very long time. That was when he discovered how very different she was from everyone else. She always seemed to be smiling and she had a kindness about her long since forgotten. He found himself watching her every day, wondering what she would do next. That was when he started to notice little things about her. How when people left her entire demeanor would change, not in a bad way but she would become sad. He wondered what could be so bad that could bring such sadness to a person. Then one day he noticed something he never had before.

It was the end of a very long day and the redistribution center was getting ready to close. This was his last stop on his schedule and he never minded it knowing that he would at least get to see her; maybe he would even talk to her. They hadn't spoken yet and he didn't think she even noticed him. Most people just looked right through him, the disgraced older brother of the girl who lived under the floor. He didn't at that moment realize how very wrong he was and how much she would change his life.

A brute of a kid had just walked by her station promptly and purposely knocked over one of her work tables sending all of her items to the floor in a great crash. Her started over to her to see if he could help, could see something being said to her and could see her reaction. Her fist clenched and. She looked about ready to punch the guy which could only end in one way. He reached her side in a few seconds, lightly touched her fist from behind and talking quietly said to her.

"Let me help you with this miss." At first her whole body seemed to tense up and she took in a quick breath of surprise at someone suddenly being behind her. But upon hearing his voice she immediately relaxed and her hand lessened her grip.

"Why don't you mind your own business Blake and get back to what you are good at." The kid smeared at him. Looking up at him he recognized him as one of the kids of a councilman. From experience he knew the kid loved to cause trouble. He went to respond but found that she beat him to it.

"Why don't you try doing something you're not good at and try not being a di...?" He tightened his hold on her hand which he surprisingly found he was still holding. She heeded the warning because she returned the gesture plastered on a smile and took a deep breath.

"Let's try this again shall we Crixus." He regarded her with crossed arms and a glare on his face." Why don't you return the locket you just told from me? I will set it aside and when you have the correct currency we can trade then." She said it with such delicacy you almost couldn't detect the slight disdain in her voice...almost.

"Are you accusing me...?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm stating a fact and unless you want me to call the guard you will return what you have taken and are trying very unsuccessfully to hide in your left pants pocket." Crixus had a look of sudden surprise on his face which turned to hatred. He took a step toward her with clenched teeth and Bellamy moved to stand in front of her causing him to come up short and giving him a sneer. She once again spoke.

"That's right, hit the blind girl. See where that gets you." They both looked at her with a hint of surprise as she just seemed to look straight ahead without any facial expressions. "Now that you are both done starring, Crixus do we have an understanding." Still in a state of shock Crixus pulled the locket from his pocket and threw it to the ground. He turned red faced toward her and said "Watch it!" And he turned to walk away

"Wish I could" she said to his retreating back which earned her a glare as he stomped out of the room. "Always a pleasure doing business with you Crixus...jack ass." She added when he was out of ear shot which earned her a chuckle from Bellamy who couldn't help but admire her spunk.

"That was rather impressive" He said to her as he bent to retrieve some of the articles strewn across the floor. She too bent down feeling her way along the floor until she found an item. She flashed him a smile and Bellamy felt his heart flutter slightly. No one had ever made him feel this way ever and he suddenly felt very unsure and nervous. She immediately seemed to sense this and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"The fact that I stood up to an idiot or the fact that I'm blind and still saw him." She turned her eyes to his and it felt like she could see right through him. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "Thank you for help but I think I can manage from here."

"Are you really blind?" He asked her suddenly and then tried to back petal. "I mean you saw all that and you don't really see." He hoped he didn't come across as unsympathetic, he was just so curious about her. Thankfully she gave him another smile.

"Well you see Bellamy Blake, there is seeing and then there is seeing. Your eyes are not all you can see with."

"You know my name?" He asked her surprised and she gave a little laugh which in turn caused him to smile.

"Of course I know who you are. You're the guy who just saved me from beating up a bully. That makes you my hero. Besides, he called you Blake and I put two and two together. You're pretty famous down here.

"Not for reasons I like" He felt his smile fall but then felt her hand slightly tighten on his arm once more.

"You should be proud that you helped your sister to survive. You at least gave her a chance."

"What chance did I give her but to be locked up her whole life?" He asked with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"You gave her life. Not everyone can say the same. Besides locking her up for just being born isn't justice or right no matter how hard they spin it."

"You better be careful what you say. They might find a reason to float you."

"Are you worried about me Mr. Blake?" She asked with a teasing tone as they finished putting her things away. He felt his face grow warm from embarrassment something else that was new to him.

"Well you are the only one who has been even remotely nice to me." She smiled slightly before she turned back to him.

"Then what took you so long for you to come and talk to me? I mean it's been what about two weeks or so?" He was taken aback by her bluntness but also by what she had noticed. Somehow she had seen him.

"Are you sure you're really blind? You seem to see an awful lot." She laughed at that. "I like it when you laugh." He added. She turned away slightly and he noticed a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well I'm finding it remotely difficult to laugh lately so I try to find joy in the little moments." They had both stood up at this point all of her items squared away and locked up for the night. He noticed the sadness in her eyes had returned. Once again he wondered what would cause her such sorrow.

"So why do you suddenly seem so sad?" She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it again.

"That is a story for another time my friend." She started to leave but he reached out and lightly grabbed her elbow. She once again seemed to stiffen up but quickly relaxed as she turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I didn't catch your name" He said softly hoping to get something from her.

"I think you and I are a lot alike Bellamy Blake, both survivors in what life has given us and I do believe we will be friends. So let me start by saying thank you for your kindness tonight. I too do not get much of it so it was nice." She turned to walk away again when he called out.

"I still didn't get a name." She answered him without looking back.

"Rylie James." And then she was gone.

That was the start of the only friend ship Bellamy Blake ever had. It was also the start of something more, something he couldn't put his finger on but like everything else in his life he would find himself destroying her too. Not by his choice but to keep her safe, just as he did his sister. He had never loved anyone as much as Octavia never thought he could until he had meant his little sunshine. They had given him a choice, do what they wanted and he could go and be with his sister or not and watch the best thing to happen to him get floated. He never said good bye, just a few hateful words so that she would walk away and he could leave knowing she was safe. And she was safe up on the Ark; at least that was what she thought until he heard her laugh. It was the same day they had landed, night had fallen and the rain had started to fall. None of them had ever even seen rain but her laughter seemed to float up over everyone else's excitement. He searched through the camp until he found her standing to the side, arms reaching up to the sky as she was trying to catch the rain drops.

"What is it?" She asked the kid next to her. He laughed at her bewilderment as he answered her.

"It's raining. Doesn't feel fantastic?"

"Yes but what does it look like Nathan?" Miller laughed at her again before he stumbled over a way to explain what rain looked like to a blind girl.

"Well it's wet." She giggled.

"Yes I know it's wet, but what does it look like?"

"It's drops of water. I'm not sure how this works." He admitted not sure how to continue. She gave him a small smile and seemed to suddenly glance in Bellamy's direction. He knew she couldn't see him but she always seemed to sense when she was near. Her eyes narrowed slightly and went to turn away suddenly slipping on some mud. Before she hit however Miller grabbed her and held her steady.

"Careful there we don't want you getting hurt." Bellamy could feel himself suddenly getting angry that someone else had his hands on her and went to intercede before he stopped himself. She had made it very clear the last time that she didn't need or want his help but as he watched Miller led her away he could help but wonder why the hell she was on the ground to begin with and what happened to get her here.


	3. Chapter 3 The Heart of the Matter

**This was seriously the most fun I have ever had writing a chapter** **Please review I really want to know what you think. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed it really makes my day. Thanks for the kind words. Until next time**

Chapter 3  
The Heart of the Matter  
Rylie's POV.  
The first thing Rylie saw was the sun. It happened about two days after they had arrived and had come on almost suddenly. She had made her way to the edge of camp and had climbed up on a big rock that looked down over the camp. Despite her disability she had adapted and made her way around. She could feel the warmth of the sun and faced it closing her eyes. She tried to imagine what it would look like; something that warm would have to be spectacular. The Ark had always had a coldness about it that seemed to seep into your bones but this, this was different and she couldn't help but smile.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The sounds of the camp seemed to drift from her and the only thing she could hear was her own breathing and the beating of her heart, a heart that had almost stopped beating when she realized that he too had made it to the surface. She knew he was there, she always knew when he was around and she knew the same could be said for him. Instead he had chosen to ignore her and had promptly turned into a person she didn't even recognize. She knew that he only did what he did for his sister but it still didn't excuse why he did it and said the things he did to her not that long ago.

They had been such good friends, her one light within her dark world and in a matter of minutes that light had been extinguished. His words had been cruel, intentional and unforgivable and yet she sensed there was more behind it. She had even tried going back to him but he always refused to see her. That was the day that everything had changed for her, the day her entire world had come crumbling to the ground. When she discovered the secrets so well kept, so well-guarded that even the current chancellor was oblivious to it. She found herself running away from him, upset and devastated. She hadn't been paying attention and found herself lost in the bawls of the Ark and a section not used in years, abandoned in fact. What she heard how ever was so much worse than what she had just been told by her best friend. She had turned to stumble her way back causing a racket. This had caused the talking to cease as they tried to find who had overheard them. That was when she knew if they caught her she would be dead and she was sure no one would believe, but then who would believe her? So she did the only thing she could think of and hide. She just didn't know that her chosen hiding spot was a back compartment on the drop ship. She was lucky to even be alive at that point but she was, on the ground and fully grateful for a second chance. She also vowed not to let anyone take that away from her. Not those on the Ark who would most likely kill her for what she knows, and certainly not Bellamy Blake regardless of what he said.

She shook her head at that moment and decided to open her eyes. Even if she couldn't see anything then at least she could pretend she could, just for a moment. Slowly they had come open and she quickly slammed them shut again. Brightness had entered her sight and tears suddenly came to her eyes, she was almost afraid to open them again. Slowly she pried her eyes open again to notice the brightness but instead of closing them she opened them even wider squinting slightly. Tears streamed down her face due to the brightness but also to the emotions that had suddenly overcome her and she realized what was happening. She was seeing! Colors, shades, objects, the sun! She was so over whelming that she didn't even realize someone had come to sit beside her.

"The sun!?" She whispered with a smile on her face as she reached her hands out in front of her. She snatched them back as they came into her vision and giggled as she held them in front of her again.

"You can see that?" A familiar voice said in her ear causing her to give a little shriek and almost stumbling off from her perch. She was saved however as a pair of arms reached out and caught her. "I've never seen anyone ever sneak up on you before." She looked up into a very worried, regretful and gorgeous pair of brown eyes. She quickly recovered however and pushed him away and looked back at the sun trying to comprehend, well anything.

"What do you want Bellamy?" she asked quietly not wanting to look at him again.

"You really can see that?" He asked again. He had a sound of concern in his voice. "How long have you been able to see?" He turned to face her as she purposely faced away from him. "Come one Rylie, you have to talk to me sometime." When she refused to answer he took a deep breath. "Okay look, I know I said things but…" He started to say but her anger took over and she finally turned to him tears streaming down her face and she pushed herself to a standing position and looked down at him.

"I see you Bellamy Blake, I see you and I really am not that impressed so do us both a favor and stay away from me." She managed to climb down off the rocks and as she walked away she thought she could hear him whisper "You always could see me Sunshine."

It had taken her about two weeks to get her sight back completely and adjust to the fact that she could see. She didn't remember a time when she could see but had been told it had happened early on in her life. She had another theory however and chose to keep that to herself, more of a survival technique than anything else. No since in stirring the pot especially considering how Bellamy and Clarke went at each other whenever they had disagreed about something, which seemed to be everything. Both were stubborn, and both unwilling to listen to anything else. It was during these times that Rylie found herself stalking off on her own which lead to her discovery of Pip over the side of the cliff and her first interaction with him since that day on the rocks. Two days after she was still feeling the effects, had earned a new side kick and was currently cursing the sun she had so lovingly admired not so long ago.

As of right now she was standing in a stream bed, pant legs rolled to mid-calf with her brand new homemade spear raised high above her head. She had been standing in the freezing river for over an hour praying that her idea would work. The sun was hot and causing the river to reflect and cause disruptions on the surface. She was trying to figure out the tricks when suddenly she saw her chance. Without a moment's hesitation she aimed her spear and struck at the water. Finally she had made a hit and brought it out of the water with a huge smile on her face, mentally she gave herself a high five.

"Not bad for a blind girl." She spoke to her friend on the river bank. Miller considered her for a moment then with a teasing tone answered her.

"First, you're not blind anymore and second… that's it?"

"Hey, don't make fun. It's got to taste better than that nasty meet you guys keep bring back to camp. Besides you be nice or I don't share." She said with a smile before she walked back to shore as she loosened the still slightly wriggling creature on the end of her tool.

"What is it any way?" He asked as she held it up and he poked at it with a stick.

"Fish?! At least I think it's supposed to be." It didn't look like any fish either of them had ever seen in any book on the Ark.

" It's got four eyes." Miller stated dryly

"Well I'm calling it dinner and if anyone else wants one they have to do the work themselves."

"It has two tails." He added.

"I'm sure it will taste just fine."

"And what is that on its head?" She looked at it for a moment peering at it even closer.

"Not sure. Maybe we won't eat that part." Nathan laughed at her again as he stood up next to her.

"Well we better head back before Bellamy sends out a search party. You're lucky he trust me enough to go with you outside of camp." She made a face at this statement but quickly tried to hide it. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. Miller caught it and asked with a laugh.

"What was that look. You know he is only worried about the grounders. What is it between the two of you anyway?"

"Bellamy doesn't know what he wants. He just wants to control everything around him and he knows he can't control me."

"And here I thought Octavia was a challenge for him." She raised her eyebrow at him as she looked at him.

"Are you suggesting I'm a hand full Miller because you really have no idea."

"No I'm saying there is more to you then you let on. There is also more to you and Bellamy. I'm just curious what that is."

"Well keep being curious because I'll never tell." She said as she stalked off towards camp, shoes in one hand and the spear with her catch in the other hand.

Once they reached camp and stepped through the gate Rylie started walking toward the meat station while Miller went to Bellamy to report their return. Rylie shouted a good luck over her shoulder which earned a good natured scowl which she laughed at as she continued her journey. Once there she nodded a hello to one of the other campers, whose name she was yet to learn. He seemed to be nice, a bit young but seemingly enthusiastic as he smiled back at her. He suddenly noticed what she had in her hand and looked at it questionably.

"What is that?" He asked with a mix of awe and admiration. She smiled at him holding it up.

"It's a fish…thing. I think? Anyway I hear it's new on the menu." He shook his head as he went back to his own work which happened to look like a strange looking rodent of some kind. "Besides it's got to taste better than that." She responded as she pointed her own knife at the creature.

"What not a fan of the six legged rodent?"

"Not a fan of a rodent in general. There just creepy." Before he could respond she suddenly had that feeling again and she muttered to herself. "Here we go?" The boy looked up at her in confusion.

"What…oh!?" He said when he noticed who was suddenly standing behind her.

"You're late." She gave a disgruntled sigh but refused to meet his gaze. She refused to look into those eyes. She gave herself a mental shake and bit back.

"I'm here aren't I and besides Miller was with me, at your request I might add."

"There are grounders out there and what in God's name is that?" He asked pointing at her dinner. She was so frustrated at that moment that she slammed her knife down causing the poor kid next to her to jump. He took this as a cue and grabbed his six legged whatever abandoning her, fear was in his eyes. She on the other hand was getting really sick of being questioned. Damn it she was proud of the fact she was able to contribute something no matter how mutated it was.

"That is food. Food I intend to eat and truly enjoy so if you don't mind…" He came around and stood in her line of vision. One she refused to return as she picked up her knife again and assessed how she would cut the blasted thing open. Watching her struggle for a minute Bellamy finally attempted to step in.

"Here let me he…"

"Don't!" She snarled at him as she snatched her hand away. "I don't want your help." She glanced up to notice they were starting to attract a crown. She focused again on her work and she heard him sigh in defeat. She went to make the first cut when the knife suddenly slipped slicing the palm of her hand causing a gash and blood to start running down her arm. She gasped as Bellamy suddenly took her hand and wrapped a rag he magically held in his hand around her wound pressing down tightly.

"Come on we need to see Clarke."

"I'm fine, just let me…"

"Enough Rylie! Your hurt, now let someone actually help you." She went to protest but found herself being physically dragged to the drop ship.

"What about that?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Some out of frustration and some out of pain because damn it hurt! She tried to pull away from Bellamy but his grip on her shoulder tightened as he steered her in the other direction.

"Hey Miller you want to handle that?" Bellamy shouted out. She looked up to see her friend not that far from him with a concerned look on his face. He nodded and walked away as they entered the drop ship. Clarke was sitting helping another camper cover a cut. When she was done and gave them last minute instructions Bellamy placed Rylie into the just vacated seat. Clarke looked up at him in surprise raising her eye brow slightly; Rylie looked in the opposite direction.

"So what have we got going on here?" She asked as she took Rylie's hand in hers. She unwrapped it gently but Rylie still hissed as the make shift bandage fell away.

"Someone was being stubborn and wouldn't let anyone help her." He stated matter of factly. She just glared right ahead. She was annoyed, upset and was not going to give either of them the satisfaction.

"It's going to need stitches." Clarke said directing her attention to Rylie who just nodded and mentally prepared herself. As Clarke nodded and started to get her equipment around Rylie suddenly had a flash of fear running through her. She saw the "needle" Clarke was going to use and she suddenly had an over whelming urge to run. Something about the needle triggered something, a memory long hidden and once forgotten. She started to squirm and snatched her hand away from Clarke holding it to her chest.

"No!" She said suddenly catching them both off guard.

"You need stitches Rylie." Clark said impatiently as she tried to grab her hand again.

"I don't do needles." Rylie stated simply glaring at the instrument in contempt.

"Come on now Sunshine. It won't be that bad." Bellamy added putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off causing him to huff in frustration and causing him to run his hand through his hair. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked. He was trying to help her again and the only thing it was accomplishing was the fact that it was pissing her off.

"No I don't want you holding my hand." Her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'm still mad at you!" He huffed again and told Clarke to hold on a minute. He went to the door way and yelled for Miller. Once he arrived he looked to Bellamy with the same look of concern he was wearing earlier.

"Hold her hand will you. She won't let me touch her." He growled in frustration as he gestured toward her. Miller looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk he was trying so hard to hold back. He sat down next to her and held her good hand in between his two.

"I don't do needles Nathan!" She said again as she gripped it tightly. Clark began her work. She tried to ignore what was going on the other side of her.

"So little girl, you don't like needles, and you don't like Murphy, Bellamy, six legged rodents. Anything else?' He was trying to ease her mind and it was working.

"Spiders, I don't like spiders." He smiled at her easing the tension even more. "And the cold, oh and snails they are not supposed to have eyes like that!" This caused a few chuckles as she noticed Clarke putting a bandage on her cut. She patted it gently and moved away.

Finished!." She said with a tight smile. "Just keep it dry and covered for a few days. Come and see me if you have any more problems. She got up to put away her instruments. Rylie worked her fingers free from Millers and she gave him a look of thanks.

"Thanks for that." She smiled an embarrassing smile. I guess I didn't realize how much I would hate that.

"That's okay. You alright now?" She nodded her head as they both stood. Bellamy of course was suddenly right beside her. She scowled slightly but looked straight ahead. She felt his hand suddenly on the small of her back and instantly stiffened. This only encouraged him to tighten his hold.

"Now we need to talk." He said in her ear. She would have pulled away when Clarke spoke up.

"You know if the Ark was down here I could have had better equipment for that." She had her back to the three other, typical passive aggressive Clarke. "But that won't be happening anytime soon will it Bellamy?" She could feel the hand on her back flexing and tightening its hold.

"I told you I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?" The tension in the room was ridiculous and getting worse. Rylie was always sensitive to the mood of a room and this was no different.

"Well if we had the radio we could have told them we are alive. Instead three hundred people are gone." Was she still bringing this up? Rylie was sure they had all gotten past it and it aggravated her to know end that Clarke thought the way she did. So Rylie proceeded to tell her. Maybe it was the fact she was tired or that she was still in pain. Or maybe she was just tired of all the b.s. and needed to spill a bit of her secret. She pulled away from Bellamy and turned to Clarke.

"All right I've had enough." Clarke looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me" She asked sounding slightly condescending.

"You really need to lay off. I mean come on, how long are you going to beat this horse to death?"

"I'm sorry if…" Rylie didn't give her the chance to finish.

"You don't know half of what you think you do so let me enlighten you. Those three hundred people were slated to be culled long before we ever set foot down here." Three sets of eyes looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked cautiously.

"There is a whole lot more going on up there than anyone knows about." She added as she pointed to the sky. She looked at Clarke again. "Your father was right about one thing Clarke, air is running out but he got the time table wrong. The Ark doesn't have a few months; they have a few weeks, days even and there are certain people up there that will do absolutely anything to make sure their plan takes in effect. The big problem isn't the lack of air or that the ground is survivable or not. No the big problem is the fact that there is nowhere near enough drop ships for everyone and the council has known about this for years." She was greeted with silence as she looked at the three shocked faces before she added one last remark. "Just so you know." With that she stormed out of the drop ship and walked away. She could hear them talking behind her as she hurried as far away as she could. She even heard her name but kept walking. The thing that bothered her the most wasn't the fact that she just spilled this elaborate secret; it was the fact that she had a memory she didn't know she had. It was her strapped to a table being stuck with several needles at the same time. She remembered a pain long forgotten and she remembered that was the day she had lost her sight. What had they done to her and more importantly, why.


	4. Chapter 4 Regrets

**So so sorry it's been so long. Needless to say it's been crazy but here you are. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story. This one is one of my biggest projects to date and I love all the feedback.** **So like most of my stories each one has a running theme song so to speak. For this one there is like a dozen but just the other day I found the one that is absolutely perfect. For those who care it's** _ **The Sound of Silence by Disturbed**_ **. The lyrics itself couldn't be more perfect. Anyway enjoy and please, please review. Until next time…**

Chapter 4: Regrets

 _To Rise, First You Must Burn-Hiba Fatima Ahmad_

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy Blake regretted many things but the one thing he regretted most in his life besides not being able to protect his sister and mother was hurting the girl who had stolen his heart. The things he had said were so untrue, so hurtful and so full of fear for her safety. He thought he was protecting her. He thought he could keep her safe. She had saved him and he had loved her for it. Now she could barely stand to be in the same space with him and he didn't blame her. Regrets where hard to swallow but somehow he needed her to come back to him. He needed his Sunshine.

After the bomb shell she had dropped on them about the air situation on the Ark he watched as she quickly walked to the other side of camp and slip through the fence into the forest beyond. He knew he should try and stop her but past experience knew that she would never listen so he did the next best thing. He decided to follow her. He barely remembered voicing to Miller that he would be right back and to keep an eye on camp as he walked away. He did hear Clarke complaining to him that they needed to talk about what Riley had just said. He responded by quickly turning around and walking back into her space as she took an involuntary step back.

"Which is why I am going to find her." He said through gritted teeth turned and followed her once again. Heading out of camp he discovered he wasn't the only one following her. He could see Rylie stomping through the forest and Pip not that far behind her. He hung back a bit and watched as Pip ran up to catch her. He knew he could catch up to them quickly enough but hung back a bit. Knowing Rylie the way he did he knew she would need time to sort through whatever was going through her head and he was the last person she would want to see. Pip on the other hand had a way of softening her up.

He continued to follow them and watched as they disappeared from sight. He wasn't too concerned at first but when he reached the top of the small inclined he couldn't find them. He looked around slightly frantic for a moment but didn't catch sight with either one of them. Then he heard the river. Hoping that this was where they had went he came into the clearing. The river rushed before him and he took a minute to revel in the power and magnitude that lay before him. It still fascinated him to no end how alive this planet was when they had lived their whole lives they had thought it was nothing but a barren waste land.

He looked up stream and that was then movement caught his eye and he felt himself release the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Pip was at the edge and Rylie was climbing a rocky embankment. What was it with that girl and climbing? He started to walk toward them when Rylie suddenly let out a squeal and he watched as she slipped catching herself on the rocks.

"Rylie!" Pip shouted and Bellamy quickly made his way to their location.

"I'm okay Pip." She said but then tried to move her foot which had longed itself between two large stones. "I'm just a little stuck so I'm going to need a little help, okay" Seeing no immediate danger Bellamy just stood with his arms crossed and watched with a smirk on his face. She was going to love the fact that he was going to have to be the one to rescue her again.

"What do I do?" Pip asked with a hint of panic on her face.

"Well let's try loosening the rocks a bit." Pip pushed, nothing happened. Rylie wiggled, nothing happened. "Okay we need a new plan of attack…" Bellamy couldn't watch it any longer.

"Need a little help Sunshine?" Both girls let out a little yelp and turned to him.

"Shi…" Rylie started to say but Bellamy stopped her before she could continue.

"Little ears, remember?"

"What are you doing here Bellamy?" She was facing the cliff side again not meeting his eye. He hated when she did that and stepped closer to her and Pip.

"Well right now I'm here to rescue you. But don't say thanks or anything." He could practically see the smoke coming from her ears. He tried to keep the small smile from his face as he approached her once again.

"We're fine here." She said still not meeting his eye. Bellamy raised an eye at Pip who looked at him with wide eyes shaking her head no. Bellamy smiled at the small girl giving her a wink. He stepped up to Rylie again and placed a hand on her back as he spoke in her ear.

"Give it up sunshine. I am going to help you rather you want me too or not."

"Fine" She snapped and she finally looked at him. "I'm stuck."

"I see"

"You're an ass"

"And you're stubborn"

"Just get me out of here"

"You're wish is my command." He added as he reached down and grabbed her ankle. He tried giving it a little yank but couldn't get a good grip. He gripped her upper leg with his other hand as he wiggled her foot back and forth. He heard her gasp as his hand got a better grip. "Problem?" He asked as he concentrated on the problem.

"Are you almost done because your hand is starting to wander into no man's land?"

"What?!" He asked looking up at her confused and then she glanced down at his hand and then back up at him again. Instead of removing his hand however he gave her leg a little squeeze and a full blown smile. He saw the sudden flush spread across her cheeks which made him smile even more. "Am I making you nervous Sunshine?" She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. He took the opportunity to wiggle her foot free and she slightly fell forward, her hands on his shoulder. He looked up into her shocked eyes. "You okay?" He asked her softly

"Yeah, thanks." She answered and started to move away from him but he caught her again.

"Don't look away from me Rylie, please. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Bellamy." She said as she started down the rocks. When they reached the bottom he noticed her slightly limping as he made her way over to Pip but Bellamy got to her first.

"You're hurt again."

"I'm fine." She answered gritting her teeth as she attempted to turn away. He stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm and before she could protest he scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Blake! Put me down!" She yelled at him while she hit his back with her fists.

"Nope. We need to talk. You keep running off on me so…" He didn't finish the sentence as she continued to beat on his back yelling at him to let her go. "You need to stop yelling or every grounder around is going to be coming for us."

"Then let me go!"

"Not a chance Sunshine, so just sit tight." He added as he gave a slight whack to her bottom which earned him an immediate reaction. She gasped before she said anything.

"You did not just smack my ass!?" Bellamy gave a little huff and set her on the ground but before she could run away again her grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Look you have been avoiding me like the plague. I know I hurt you but I did it to keep you safe." She started to say something but he held up his hand to stop her. "You weren't even supposed to be here, but you are and now you need to learn to live with it. So why don't you start by telling me what you are so scared of. What happened to you?" She looked up at him with tears and fear in her eyes.

"I…I can't…"

"Yes you can!" They were almost nose to nose and were almost shouting at this point.

"I can't tell you what I can't remember!" She shouted back to him again. He stopped and looked at her again.

"What are you talking about?' he asked in an almost whisper.

"I don't remember…certain things but I am remembering things that I shouldn't know." She was looking down at the ground and Bellamy stepped closer to her and reached for her hand.

"Rylie…" He started to say when Pip spoke up.

"Guys, you might want to run." She pointed a shaky finger to the space behind them. Rylie's head shot up and she gasped as Bellamy slowly turned around. He was expecting to see a grounder but wasn't really prepared for what he really saw. It was big, very big. It was covered in a thick black fur and when it stood on its hind legs it towered over them. Rylie was the first to speak.

"Is that a be…" She didn't have a chance to finish as the creature suddenly let out a deafening bellow. Without thinking he picked Rylie like he had before and throw her over his shoulder again and started to run. On his way he grabbed Pip's hand and ran back in the direction of camp. Thankfully camp wasn't that far because he could hear the creature right behind him. He also could hear Rylie's protest as she bumped back and forth on his back as she tried to steady herself.

"Running from this thing is not a god idea! " She shouted as she tried to twist around to get a better look.

"Well I'm not stopping to see if it wants tea!" He yelled back as the gate to camp came into view. He yelled to the two kids to open the gate as he came into view. Thankfully they recovered from their shot quick enough to comply and then to start shooting at the creature. It was enough for the creature to stop and lumber quickly back into the forest.

Bellamy came to a stop in the middle of camp and finally let go of Pip's hand and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine too by the way." Came the sarcastic voice behind him. Octavia came up at that moment to ask what was happening.

"Your genius brother decided to run away from a freakishly large bear." Rylie said still slung over his back. Octavia tipped her head over so that she could look at her in the face.

"Are we having fun yet?" She asked her in a teasing voice.

"I am seriously going to beat your brother." Octavia smiled at her and then up at Bellamy.

"Good. Someone needs to and I'll hold him down for you." Bellamy just sighed as he continued to walk to the drop ship.

"Do you mind O? We are due for a conversation." Octavia regarded her brother for a moment with her arms crossed, a very Blake trait, and then spoke.

"So you decided to go all cavemen on her ass?"

"It's the only way she will listen!" He shouted back at her as he continued his walk with Octavia not that far behind.

"Now I'm really going to hold you down for her." Bellamy quickly spun around and heard an "Ow, watch it! I'm still here!" behind him.

"O, let me handle this." She took a step back with her hands raised.

"Give him hell girl!" She said to Rylie as she turned away. He sighed again and turned back into the drop ship which was thankfully empty. He set her down on one of the drop ship seats, took a few steps back and watched as she pushed her hair from her red face. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"Alright now talk!"


	5. Chapter 5 Fragments

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always the best! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Five: Fragments

Rylie's POV

She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to relive those awful memories but she knew she had to, she must. If for nothing else then her sanity, she needed to know where they had come from, who she really was. She looked up at him as he started down at her with his arms crossed.

"So now talk!" He told her in a demanding voice. She knew she should be angry at him for the way he said it but she suddenly felt the fight leave her. Maybe it was the fact that she was on the ground and yet her nightmare still circled in the sky above her. She knew that they couldn't get to her but still it scared her. Someone had gone to awful lengths to get her to forget. It must have shown in her face because Bellamy suddenly bent down and took both of her cold shaking hands into his. He used his thumb to rub circles on the back of her hand, a habit that always seemed to calm her down. She took a shaky breath and looked up at him. His warm brown eyes were filled with worry and regret. She realized that this was the first time that she truly saw him in every sense of the word.

He squeezed her hand suddenly and spoke.

"Look I know you hate me right know and rightly so. I know you're scared Rylie…but please let me help you." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't hate you Bell…I never could. I just don't know who you are any more. It's true I'm scared and I…"She couldn't finish her sentence and looked back down to the ground. She felt him squeeze her hands in encouragement again.

"Tell me." He said softly as he tried to catch her eye. She finally looked back up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't remember much and what I do remember sometimes doesn't make sense. It's like a big puzzle I'm trying to put together but none of the pieces fit."

"Just take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded her head and continued.

"I started remembering things I had overheard. Things I shouldn't know. Being blind people usually overlook me and I'm easy to ignore so sometimes things are said in front of me. That's how I knew about the air and that they were sending everyone to the ground. That day that I ran out on you I found myself in a section of the Ark I didn't know. I followed voices I heard. They were talking about a plan being in place and that it needed to happen no matter what the outcome. They said something about the chancellor not knowing and to let him send the kids anyway. I didn't realize it then but they were talking about sending the drop ship. Then something was said about section 46 on the Ark."

"Section 46?" Bellamy questioned. "Isn't that the section that was deemed uninhabitable because of an accident a few years back?"

"Yeah but I didn't hear anything else because I bumped into something and took off running. I found a place to hide which happened to be the drop ship that was being prepared."

"So that's how you got here." She answered with a nod of her head and he continued.

"Tell me about these fragmented memories that have got you spooked."

"Those started about the time I got my sight back. I started having nightmares about being strapped to a bed with a big light hanging above me and being surrounded by needles."

"Are you sure that it's not just nightmares?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"But I _saw_ things Bellamy. All my memories are of me not being able to see anything. The thing is I started having these flashes when I'm awake and I…" She couldn't finish as she put her hands to her face and started to cry. She couldn't face what she thought had happened to her, what she had suddenly realized. She felt his hand suddenly on her shoulder and then he was pulling her into his arms as she sobbed even harder. His hand was in her hair stroking it as he continued to hold her tightly. After a few minutes she took a deep shaky breath. Still clinging to him she said in a rough thick voice.

"They did something to me on the Ark, something I don't want to remember." He held her head tightly to his shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"We will figure this out together but you need to let me in, okay?" She nodded her head and looked up at him with puffy tear filled eyes.

"Just don't push me away again." She said just above a whisper. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly saying.

"I won't. Never again." He used his thumb to wipe away her stray tears, looking down at her once more. "You know I never did tell you why I tried to push you away."

"It doesn't matter." She stated matter of factly. "Not anymore." She gave him a tired smile and reached up moving a curl that had fallen into his eyes. He grabbed her fingers before she could pull them away and placed a kiss on the tips of them.

"You need to get some rest. When was the last time you slept?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just been so hard because every time I close my eyes I see things, things that don't make sense."

"You don't need to be afraid any more Rylie. We will figure this out." He helped her to her feet and led her from the drop ship with his hand placed on her lower back. She wasn't going to pretend that it didn't send butterflies off in her stomach and she looked up at him with a slightly bewildering look on her face. He glanced down and noticed her staring.

"What?" he asked with a bit of a lop sided grin. She shook her head and answered as they reached her tent, stopping in front of it.

"Nothing. Just…thank you." She rose up on her tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on the side of his cheek before disappearing inside. She lay down and for the first time in a long time she fell asleep without the nightmares.

She did however have a dream. It was a good dream but was filled with more questions instead of answers. She was standing in the woods, the sun shining all around her. The birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In front of her was a full length mirror. When she looked into it she didn't see her face like she should. Instead the image that faced her was unclear, like looking through a haze. A figure stood before her and she could see the month move but no sound came out.

"Who are you?" She asked the image which spoke again with no sound. This time she touched the mirror only for it to shatter and fall to her feet. She looked down and went to pick up one of the fragments and caught her reflection. Worried eyes looked back at her and cast a sense of confusion. She looked back up to where the frame of the mirror still stood. Behind it however was the figure she had seen before. This time the figure was clear.

"Hello." She said to him. He was an older man with a brownish red beard and hair to match. He was graying at the temples and his eyes held kindness with in their depths. He seemed familiar to her but she could figure out from where. He held up a hand in a greeting and smiled at her.

"Hello." He nodded at her. "It is good to see you again."

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

"You did once, a long time ago." Why couldn't she place him?

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?" She shook her head in confusion. "About what?"

"Things are not as they seem. Trust your heart, listen to your head. The answers are there. You just need to trust yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean? How do I know you?" The man stopped and looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"You were always so strong, so smart. Our shining star." He stopped for a minute. "I tried to tell her. Tried to convince her that you would figure this out but she wouldn't hear me."

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" She asked desperately but the man just turned away. "Wait!" She called out to him and he turned slightly back.

"Trust him, trust yourself but don't trust what you think you know." He turned and faded away leaving here alone once again.

"Hey, wait! What does that even mean? Don't go!" Then her eyes popped open. Early morning light filtered in her tent. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The dream had been confusing and she brushed it off as just that, a dream. Standing she made her way out into the center of camp. It was till early morning so not many people were up and about yet. The air was clear, crisp and the birds could be heard singing their morning song. Still a sense of something more ominous hung in the air. Something was going to happen, something she couldn't quite pin point. Whatever it was it left her with a sense of dread. Shaking it off she needed to leave these walls, get out so that she could breathe. She needed to clear her head, just for a minute but every time she left camp she found herself in trouble. She knew Bellamy would never allow her to go out alone, not with grounders at every avenue. She decided to go anyway. Quickly she made her way through the still sleeping camp and to the back wall behind the drop ship. She slipped through a small opening and made her way out of the back door so to speak. After she was a few feet away she took a deep breath and turned her face to feel the warm rising sun. She never tired of it and felt like she could stay this way forever. She knew however that it was just an illusion so she decided to walk to a small steam not too far away. Here she was still in sight of camp and could hear the others as they started to wake up and the camp come back to life. She knew that before long she would be missed. She knelt down next to the stream, dipping her hands into the still clear water.

"Help me please!" She heard the voice on the wind and looked in the direction it came in.

"Hello." She called out.

"Help, Rylie please!"

"Pip!? Where are you?"

"Over here. Please hurry!"

Rylie sprung into motion and ran into the direction of the voice and away from camp.

"Pip, hold on! I'm coming!" She shouted as she continued to run. She stopped for a moment to get her bearings. "Pip!" She shouted again.

"Over here!" She heard the voice again but this time it was to her left so that is where she ran only to find herself in a wide open field. Wild flowers blew in the wind causing it to look like waves in an unsettled sea. Wildly she looked around but didn't see anything.

"Pip!" She shouted once more and whipped her body around again only to come face to face with another human being. They were dressed in a large white suit covering their whole body. Their head was also covered and she couldn't make out a face. She turned around ready to run only to find another figure was right behind her, both dressed the same. She screamed and tried to pull away as both grabbed one of her arms.

"Hello Miss James." One of them spoke to her. "We have been expecting you." She continued to try and pull away from the cold voice. She then felt a pinch in her neck and her vision became fuzzy. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was that same voice saying.

"Sir, target has been acquired. We are bringing her in."

When she woke up again she was laying on her back starting up at several bright lights. She tried to cover her eyes but found that her hands were bound to the bed. She tried to wiggle and move to get away but she had been tied down tight.

"The asset is awake sir." A voice said over top of her.

"Good, then let's get started." Suddenly several masked covered faces appeared above her, each holding a needle.

"All right, hold her still." A voice commanded. "She's a fighter." All she could do was listen to her own screams as they echoed making her nightmare a reality.


	6. Chapter 6 Catalyst

**A/N So I know it's been forever but all I can say is sorry… and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long** **I think I just needed to find my grove again. So here we go thanks for reading and please review! Until next time…**

Chapter Six

Catalyst

 _Damaged people are dangerous, they know they can survive.- Josephine Hart_

Rylie's POV

She didn't know how long she had been there; time seemed to be at a standstill. Hours passed into days and she kept drifting between pain and unconsciousness. In those few lucid moments she heard bits of conversation but most of it didn't make sense, not at first. It started off with flashes of memory, things she was starting to remember. She had been in this position once before, on the Ark. She remembered the same cold staring eyes that had been void of any emotion and they looked at her as if she was nothing more than a puzzle to figure out. They ignored her pain, her pleading eyes and her cries of anguish. She tried to focus on the voices and thanks to her previous blindness her hearing was exceptional, so whispered voices were very clear to her. That was when she had decided she had had enough.

They had come in for another section and instead of fighting it this time she held herself limp, still and unresponsive. It had worked on the Ark and that was how she learned everyone's secret. They had assumed she wouldn't hear but what they didn't know was that she had learned how to fight the sedation.

There were two of them in the room. A woman dressed in a white lab coat, she held an air of control and the need to do whatever was necessary. The man a bit taller seemed cold and cynical, as if being in the same room was a chore, but he held an air of control. They seemed to be at odds and talked to one another and spoke in hushed tones. Rylie closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices.

"The results are unlike anything we expected. There off the charts, I'm guessing it won't be long now."

"Then what's the holdup doctor?" The man stated.

"I've noticed some differences in her that I hadn't expected."

"Like what?!" He demanded.

"Well for starters she has had retina damage to her eyes. Her nervous system reads differently and there is an anomaly in her blood unlike anything I have ever seen before. There are proteins and markers in her that I can't identify. It's as if her entire DNA has been re written."

"I still don't know what the issue is doctor!" he was starting to sound very impatient.

"She's been experimented on before, probably at a very early age. I just don't want any surprises before we harvest her."

"Doctor, she is very well the key to our survival. I don't care what you do, just get it done!" Rylie could hear him stomp out of the room but could still sense the doctor looking over at her. She held her self very still as the woman approached. She leaned over to check her stats and Rylie took the opportunity to slip a scalpel from the doctor's lab coat pocket and she quickly pushed it up her sleeve. The doctor then gave her another shot in her IV which she assumed was another sedative and then vacated the room. Within minutes Rylie could feel the drugs trying to take a hold of her and she felt the familiar pull as it tried to take effect but like always she was able to break free from it. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the stark white room. She noticed a camera in the far corner but thankfully it was on the opposite side of the hand that held the scalpel. Carefully so as to not make any unnecessary movement she slowly fished it out from her sleeve. She used it to saw away at the strap that held her arm in place. After several minutes she felt her hand break free. She lay there for a few minutes trying to collect her thoughts and plan her next move. Her eyes scanned the room slowly as she formed her plan; she somehow needed to free her other hand and feet, take out the camera, barricade the door, find a weapon and another alternate escape route. That last part was going to be the hardest but that was when she noticed a grate close to the floor. She assumed it was part of the ventilation system and she knew she only had a few minutes before all hell would break loose. Once the cameras were out she figured she only had a few minutes before they caught on to her escape plan. She took a few breaths and quickly used the scalpel to release her binds, yanking the IV out of her arm as she went. She sat up and shook her head to clear the sudden dizziness. Once she was steady she used the IV stand to take out the camera hitting it once, twice before it shattered to the floor. She quickly ran to the door and slid the pole behind the handle so that it couldn't be opened from the outside. She ran to the vent, prying it open and removing the cover. She peered inside noticing its small gap but she didn't think she would have trouble maneuvering it due to her small size. The last thing she did was taking out the low hanging lights just as the alarm sounded. She quickly made her way to the vent closing it as she went.

After several minutes crawling through she stopped for a moment to figure out her next move. She came across another vent and looked out. She could see hallways and rooms always filled with people. The alarm was no longer sounding and people were roaming about their day as if nothing had happened. She didn't know who these people where and she wasn't sure as if she wanted too. She continued on passing several more vents, in one room there looked to be some form of fine dining room with so much food she had actually considered dropping from the ceiling just to steal from but then again, full of people she didn't want to meet so she moved on the smell of food following her. She knew she had to find a way out and soon. It wasn't long after that that she found yet another vet but this one lead to a dark room with no one inside. If she was ever going to get out this was probably her best bet. Making sure no one was really in there she opened the grate door and crawled out, getting to her feet. She looked around for some kind of light and found a small flashlight just off to her left. She picked it up and took a turn around the room. She was in some kind of lab. Equipment was on every surface but what caught her attention the most was the vials of blood lying next to some charts that had her picture on it with a label that read specimen two. Not thinking about it but also not wanting anything of hers lying around she took the file and tucked it into the back of her pants and covered it with her shirt. She would be damned if she was going to be someone's guinea pig again. Before she made her way to the door on the opposite end of the room she quickly swept her arm over the counter sending the vials smashing to the floor. She looked up when something else caught her eye. On the wall sat several screens, the one that was on looked into a room much like the one she had just escaped from. The label under the screen read specimen one. She searched the room and found the door, peering into the window she was meant with a set of startled steel gray eyes. They looked at each other for a moment trying to figure the other one else and they looked to be around the same age. Then the girl spoke through the glass.

"Let me out and I can get us away from here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Rylie answered back.

"Do you have another choice? I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

She had a look of determination but also fear. She was just as afraid of Rylie as Rylie was of her. She wasn't sure why she did it but suddenly she was opening the door but not before she held her weapon in front of her. The girl just looked at her with her arms crossed a look of annoyance crossed her face.

"You really think you're going to kill anyone with that?" She asked nodding her head in the direction of the scalpel.

"If I have to." She answered deadpanned as she tightened her hold on it.

"Well it's not going to work. If you really want to hurt these monsters then you need something bigger." She pointed to a cabinet on the wall behind them. "But we need to hurry." She rushed over to the cabinet and opened it up. "Quick, shine your light this way." Rylie complied but hesitantly.

"Who are you?" She asked as the girl started pulling weapons out, two pistols, a large knife and another larger gun. She took a back pack filled it with ammo and tossed it to Rylie who caught it in one hand.

"Same as you, someone who means their survival. I've just been at it longer than you. My name is Nora."

"I'm Ry…" She started.

"Rylie James, yes I know." Nora moved to the door with her gun ready and looked out the window.

"How do…"

"Look as much as I would love to bond over this we need to get out. But I promise once we are safe I will answer what I can now are you ready?" Rylie nodded her head as they started to ease the door open. "If we make it out of the corridor there is a ventilation shaft that will take us to the surface."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Rylie mumbled more to herself then anything.

"Wouldn't you? Like I said, I've been here a while." She looked into the hallway and she motioned for Rylie to follow her. One of two things could happen. Either this was a real escape or a walk to her death but in truth she had no real choice.

After several minutes they made it to the access hatch and pried it open. To her surprise there were no alarms which concerned her and seemed to concern her current escape partner.

"There's no alarms, which means they are trying to keep it quiet so hurry up." They opened the hatch and climbed in just as they heard guards coming around the corner.

"There they are, hurry!" One of them shouted as the door slammed shut.

"That won't hold them for long." Nora responded as they made their way up a flight of stairs. "If we make it to the next level and get through the secondary doors, they won't come after us."

"How do you know?"

"Because the radiation from outside will kill them, come on" Nora moved up the stairs even faster. Rylie had a hard time keeping up but when she heard the doors below them open up she moved even faster, her breath coming out in short spurts due to her lack of much physical activity. On the Ark there had never been much of a need. The reached a set of heavy metal door in a few seconds and Rylie placed her hands on her knees so that she could catch her breath.

"Come on, help me with this!" Nora demanded and together they pulled on the leaver which kept the door sealed. After several attempts the door creaked open. Several screams could be heard behind them as they closed the door behind them. Once inside Rylie looked up to see several stairs leading to the surface. Taking a deep breath they started to ascend to the surface.

 **A/N So I originally wasn't going to stop her but I have go much going on in my head that it seemed like a good place. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon** **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Survival Instict

**So this chapter kinda took on a life of its own. Enjoy and please review. As always thanks for reading!**

Chapter Seven: Survival Instinct

Rylie's POV

It felt like they had been climbing forever. Rylie pulled herself from stair to stair using the railing for leverage. She stopped and looked up wishing she hadn't. The stairs seemed to go up forever. Taking a few minutes to catch her breath she called up to her new traveling companion.

"How much further?" She asked between gasps of breath. Nora looked down at her with a slight look of annoyance mixed with amusement.

"What's the matter space girl, can't you keep up?"

"You try living on a space station with fake gravity and see how you do." She bit back. Rylie heard a slight chuckle from above. Truth was even though she was good at climbing this had proven to be a bigger challenge.

"No worries, we are almost there." Nora answered her.

"No worries! We are climbing nine thousand flights of stairs, running from a death squad who want to use us for some twisted experiment and your response is _no worries._ "

"Which they can't get too because of the radiation so don't be so dramatic." Rylie thought for a moment. Something about this whole thing seemed off, it was as if it was too easy. It may be true that they couldn't chase them due to the radiation but it all seemed too… convenient. She was ready to voice her concern when they came to a stop in front of a big steel door.

"Is this it?" Rylie asked tabling her concern for the time being. In truth she really didn't know Nora or who she really was. She very well could be part of all of this. Nora seemed to catch on to her sudden mood change because she gave her a confused look but when Rylie refused to look at her the attention was turned back to the door as they tried to figure out how to get it open.

"This is it. Come on and help me with this handle." Nora responded. Together they heaved on the rusted handle and with a scrape and groan the door slowly opened enough for them to squeeze through. Instead of stepping out into the open air like they had expected they ended up being in a tunnel of sorts.

"Okay now where are we?" Rylie asked and the only answer she received was a quiet " _shit"_ from Nora. "That doesn't sound good."

"No they drove us into the reaper tunnels." Nora answered as she widely looked up and down the tunnel.

"What the hell is a reaper?" She asked with worry and concern.

"Pray that you don't find out. Come on this way." Nora grabbed Rylie's arm and dragged her down the tunnels. Rylie had to take two steps for ever one Nora took until she was finally able to wrench her arm free. She had just about enough of not having answers.

"You need to tell me what is going on and now!" Nora stopped and walked up to her trying to get her to come again.

"We don't have time for this!" She hissed back at her.

"Make time. How do you know I'm from the Ark? I never told you that and how do you know so much about me? What is this place?" With each question her voice got increasingly louder.

"Will you keep it down? They are going to find us!" She whispered yelled back at her.

"Answer the questions!" Nora took a deep breath and approached her as if approaching a scared animal which in a sense, she was. Nora shook her head and put her hands on her hips looking at the ground. She let out a very slight sarcastic chuckle which in turn caused Rylie to narrow her eyes and clutch her jaw.

"He said you would be stubborn."

"Who?!"

"Your father!" Rylie felt as if someone had just hit her in the chest.

"My father is dead!"

"Your father made it to the surface nearly fifteen years ago and he lives in my village among my people. How else do you think I know about you?" She suddenly grabbed Rylie's arms and forced her to look at her. "Your father is alive and I promised him I would keep you safe. I promise everything will become clear but first we need to leave now!" She pulled on Rylie's arm as they could hear foot steps behind them. The sounds where deafening as the clang and yells of their pursuers came closer, Rylie still in a state of shock was pulled along the maze of hallway until they came to a ladder that lead straight up.

"Great more climbing." She complained as she started her ascent with Nora right behind her.

"Hurry up. Their coming!" She urged behind her.

"I am hurrying!" She shouted back but then had to stop.

"Why are you stopping!" Rylie looked down at her with panic.

"It's blocked. Just give me a minute." She used her shoulder and pushed, until finally it lifted up. She climbed out and reached down to help Nora up.

"Quick lets cover it back up!" Together they lifted the heavy cover and placed it back over their escape route. Rylie took a moment to look around.

"Now where are we?' She asked. Nora looked around too and then smiled.

"Ah, now I know where we are. We will be safe here." Rylie looked around. They were in another tunnel of sorts that seemed to go on forever. She was getting the sinking feeling that she would never again see the light of day. She looked down at her feet to notice she was standing on a track of sorts and a few feet away stood a compartment of sorts lying on its side. It sparked some sort of memory like she had seen this before but since she had been blind she knew it wasn't possible, unless…

"Why are we safe here? I mean can't they climb up like we did?" Nora looked at her in the darkened tunnel.

"This is considered sacred ground. A sort of sanctuary if you will. It was said that when the bombs went off all those years ago people came here. Ever since we use this as a safe haven, even the reapers won't come." She started toward the fallen compartment and Rylie followed. She suddenly kicked something on the ground and bent down to see what it read. She pushed the dirt and debris from it.

"Hey what does this say?" She asked Nora.

"You can't read?" Nora asked her and Rylie blushed as she dropped the sign.

"When I was on the Ark I was blind. I wasn't able to see anything so I never actually learned to read. I just remember things that are described to me." She turned away in disgust and embarrassment.

"It says DC metro. It's how they use to travel from one place to another. That there…" She said pointing to the compartment behind her. "That is what they called a subway car. It uses to run on these tracks." She said as she kicked at one of them. "At least that's the story. Rylie looked at her as they once again made their way to the car.

"Speaking of stories…" They both stepped inside and settled themselves down. The interior had mostly been stripped but a few of the seats had been left.

"We can rest here and move again in a few hours." She was trying to avoid an answer.

"My father?" It was more of a command than a question. Nora took a deep breath and looked out into the dark.

"Your father was found by one of the hunters from my tribe when he first crashed here. Most tribes don't take to outsiders but mine is different. Our leader doesn't believe in the violence that most of the others practice. Most of us are have been displaced from our original tribes because of our belief."

"So you created your own?" Nora nodded her head.

"Yes. We are all displaced one way or another so it was natural for us to take him in but then… then the mountain men found out and took him. He was gone for a while and we thought that was it. Anyone who enters the mountain never comes out."

"But he did?" Rylie asked.

"Yes with some wild story about human experiments and keeping you safe. At first we thought he had a sickness and was talking crazy but then people started coming up missing, more than normal. He said the mountain men were taking us because we were special. That's when he told us about you and what they did to you up there." She said pointing to the sky. Rylie shook her head. She wasn't sure rather to believe any of this or not.

"Truthfully or thankfully I don't remember much. It wasn't until I came down here that memories started to flare so my memory is sketchy at best. They said I was special. That my DNA was different.  
"They said the same about me." Nora said quietly. Rylie looked at her far off look thinking there was more to this story then she was being told.

"Yes."

"And my father is alive? I mean really alive?" She could feel the tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes and it's my job to get you there."

"But I can't leave my people. I have to get back." Nora looked at her as is she had two heads.

"I just told you your father is alive and you don't even want to see him."

"A father who I don't remember and a father who left me behind to basically be slowly tortured. They took my sight, my childhood. I don't owe him. I need to find my people." Nora just looked at her for a few more minutes and Rylie started to grow restless. She lay down and rolled over so that her back was to her. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Who is he?' Nora asked in a quiet voice. Rylie sighed and rolled onto her back.

"Who?"

"The one you are in love with. The one you don't want to leave." Rylie took a deep breath.

"He was there when I needed someone and then I pushed him away. We were just getting back to a good place when I was taken. I'm not even sure how long I've been gone. What if he's given up on me?" There it was the true fear she was so afraid to voice. What if he had given up on her? That thought alone made her want to cry again but she held them at bay. Nora once again spoke up.

"That I get. In a few hours we head down the tunnel heading west. That will take you to the surface. Follow the river east and you will come out by the base of the mountain. From there you should be able to find your way back."

"What about you?"

"I need to go home too. But don't worry we will see each other again. Now get some sleep. And sleep she did. When she woke a few hours later the tunnel had lightened slightly and Rylie was alone.

Several hours later she found herself barely walking alone the river toward a cliff. The sight before her almost too hard to take in. A section of the ark was burning on the ground and around her lay several bodies, insects buzzing around. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. Did the Ark crash? What happened to everyone? That was when she heard the horn. A horn she had heard before, one that had indicated acid fog. She started to run, where she didn't know but she used her last bit of energy running and when she rounded a bend she came to a sudden spot. Before her was one of the best things she had ever seen. She let out an involuntary gasp as several faces turned in her direction. A sob suddenly escaped her and she started to fall to her knees but she never fell because suddenly she was in his arms, safe as he held her close. His hand was in her hair as he softly said in her ear.

"I've got you sunshine. I've got you. You're safe now." And she knew she was as she closed her eyes.

 **A/N So here you go! Enjoy and please review. I really want to know what you think. Stay tuned to chapter 8 which will be called Reunion and it will be from Bellamy's point of view. Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8 Something Lost Returned

**A/N So so sorry it's been so long. I've been helping out my mother recover from a complete knee surgery. So needless to say it's been beyond busy so now I'm hoping things are starting to get back to normal. Enjoy, please review and like always thanks for reading** **p.s. note the chapter title change, I promised to call it reunion but found a better fit** **btw has anyone been checking out season 3, in a word wow… just wow. Mixed feelings but that's why I love it!**

Chapter Eight: Something Lost Returned

Bellamy's POV

He thought he was looking at a ghost. She had been missing for two weeks and he felt as if his entire world had collapsed. Then come the war. He couldn't mourn his loss, wouldn't mourn his loss because if he did he wouldn't have made it. He hadn't been able to protect her, again. Yet here she was.

She was bloodied, bruised and had a wild tortured fear in her eyes. Still she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She stood there in front of him with a look of shock, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't have anything on her feet and she was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and short pants covered in dirt. In a matter of seconds he was at her side pulling her into his arms. She let out a quiet sob as she clung to the front of his shirt. Her legs gave out on her and he tightened his hold as he lowered the two of them to the ground. Pulling her shaking body into his lap, he placed her head on his shoulder with his hand in her hair.

"I've got you." He said softly in her ear. I've got you." He repeated. The others started to stand around him.

"Where did she come from?" Murphy asked. Bellamy just shook his head as Octavia knelt down beside them.

"Bell look at her arms." She gently took an arm running her hand lightly over the bruising and very obvious needle marks. Rylie just sat there not moving or speaking. She started to shiver and he pulled her closer trying to get her warm. He spoke in her ear trying to get her to respond.

"Hey Sunshine, what did they do to you?" Her only repose was tightening her grip on his shirt and pulling herself even closer to him.

"I think she's in shock." Octavia answered for her. "We need to take her back." Bellamy nodded in confirmation holding her even tighter.

"We don't have time for this." Finn spoke up with frustration clear in his voice. "We need to find Clarke!" Bellamy was trying very hard not to become angry with the boy. He understood his frustration, he did. But he had been watching him slowly come on hinged and frankly it worried him.

"Look…" He started. "I know we need to find her but we have three wounded people here. We need to get them somewhere safe and then we will go and find Clarke." Finn turned away in disgust and then turned quickly back to Bellamy a look of anger on his face.

"What you get your girlfriend back but to hell with mine!" Before Bellamy could respond however Octavia jumped up and poked a finger into Finn's face.

"Hey, back off! What do you suggest we do? Leave them behind? Because that is not going to happen!" She gestured to Monroe who had an arrow wound in her leg and the girl Mel whom Bellamy had just rescued from the side of the cliff. Bellamy had a sudden burst of pride for his sister as he looked up with gratitude. She continued as her voice took on a softer tone. "Look we all have lost something. Let's focus on what we can save." Finn just looked at her for a moment before he looked away again, a flash of guilt in his eyes. Bellamy caught her hand.

"Hey O, thanks." He said as she once again knelt down next to them.

"No problem big brother. She's special to you so she's special to me." She added with a smile. "Besides she is one of the few people I actually like down here. She is also the only person I know who can keep you straight." Bellamy looked down at her again as she still lay in his arms shivering. "We do need to get her out of her though." She added just as Murphy approached them with his arms full of clothing which he dropped in front of Bellamy.

"Here, use these." He then stepped back and looked at the Blake siblings both looked back at him in awe. "What? Anyone that doesn't back down to him can't be that bad." He said indicating to Octavia. Octavia gave him a half a smile in return.

"Be careful Murphy, your starting to come off as someone who cares."

"Whatever." He said with a sniff as he looked away.

"Where did you get these?" Bellamy asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He said glancing around indicating what Bellamy had originally thought the bodies on the ground. "It's not like anyone else needs them right now. Just don't tell her okay." He said nodding down at her. "Can't have her freaking out. She's scary whens she's angry." He turned back to look at Finn and then back down at Bellamy who held the frail girl in his arms as if he was never going to let her go. "Look, get the girls home. I'll go with Finn and you can catch up later." Bellamy thought about this for a moment as he reached behind him to retrieve a gun he hand tucked back there. He tossed it to Murphy as they both exchanged a nodded. He caught his sister looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid." Murphy grinned before he and Finn turned to leave.

"Was that wise?" Octavia asked. "Giving him a gun?"

"Probably not but what choice do we have?" He answered. "Can you help me get her dressed?" He asked as he sat Rylie up. She was still listless, unresponsive and pale. Bellamy was starting to get really worried about her, something Octavia noticed.

"Hey" She said catching his attention. "She'll be okay. She must have gone through hell."

"Yeah but what?" They started to dress her when she shivered again and muttered something he didn't catch. He put his hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were starting to become clear.

"Hey there sweetheart, I'm right here." She grabbed his wrists with both of her hands and looked at him with a look he couldn't identify.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly. Bellamy looked at her with a questioning look.

"Were on the ground." He said looking to see if that clarified things for her. She looked around as if to get her bearings.

"No more walls?" She mumbled as Octavia finished putting boots on her bear feet.

"I think she's still in shock." She said as Bellamy nodded. He leaned Rylie up ever so slightly so that his sister was able to wrap a jacket around her and then standing her up. He himself stood and then scooped her up. One arm supporting her back, the other beneath her knees. He turned to the other two and his sister.

"Okay, let's go." He said as they head toward home.

After several hours the now familiar fallen Ark finally came into view. Named Camp Jaha still left a sour taste in his mouth but for now it was home and a safe place. Well as safe as it can get. Once they entered the gate he tightened his hold on Rylie as several of the guards swarmed them. They still made him nervous mostly due to recent events, but he would not let them take one of the most important people in his life. That was very apparent when Abby approached him and tried to convince him to hand Rylie over to one of her medical personal. Instead he insisted on caring her there himself. He had lost her so many times before that there was no way he was letting her out of his sight, not for a second. Not even when Clarke, whom had been missing, came charging at him. With her story as to where she had been and seeing the state of Rylie he was starting to believe that the grounders weren't the ones who had taken their people.

Staying in the room with Rylie refusing to leave until she woke up he held a conversation with Clarke and her mother. He could tell almost immediately that Abby Griffin was not his biggest fan and was fighting both him and her daughter about going out to get the rest of their people. After several failed attempts to let them get a team out there the two of them just sat there with Rylie.

"So these mountain men, what do they want?" Bellamy asked her.

"Our blood basically and they will do anything to get it. They believe it holds healing properties so that they can survive on the surface." Bellamy turned to look back down at Rylie.

"She was in there for two weeks. What did they do to her?"

"I don't know but if it's anything like what I saw…" She shook her head. "We need to get our people out."

"We will and we will find Finn." She nodded in response but before she could say anything a voice called out to him.

"Bellamy." Her voice was quiet but clear. He was instantly at her side as she blinked several times before looking around the room before settling on him. She seemed to instantly relax.

"Hey Sunshine, welcome back." He took her one hand in his and used the other to brush her hair away from her face.

"How…long?" She asked through a scratchy voice.

"You've been missing for two weeks." He took the water Clarke handed him and helped her sit up so that she could take a sip.

"Two weeks?" She asked as she settled back into the bed,

"Do you remember what happened?" Clarke asked her with a sense of urgency. Bellamy held up his hand to stop her but Rylie sat up a little more.

"I remember everything. Everything they did to me, everything on the Ark. Everything…" She paused as she looked at him as if she remembered an important detail.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly. She just shook her head lightly.

"It's nothing, just something I remembered." She had a slightly worried look on her face and she wrinkled her forehead between her eyes. Bellamy smiled slightly as he took his thumb and gently smoothed out her brow.

"Why so worried Sunshine?"

"Um, where am I exactly?" She asked as she looked between him and Clarke.

"Well" Clarke began. "That's a long story." So they told her. About the two weeks she was missing, the grounder attacks, the mountain and about the Ark crashing to the ground. "This is currently what's left of part of the Ark." She finished.

"Survivors?" Rylie asked her.

"Yeah but not as many as we would like." Rylie had that worried look on her face again. "Was there someone you were looking for?" Clarke asked gently. Rylie looked down not meeting anyone's eyes.

"No just…" She started to say but shut down.

"Are you worried about someone you don't want to see?" Bellamy asked catching on to her train of thought.

"Yes." She said as she looked down at her hands and bruised arms. "But getting our people out of that damn mountain is what matters." Bellamy could tell something else was bothering her and shared a worried look with Clarke but before either one could question it Abby walked into the room.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rylie just looked at her for a moment before gripping Bellamy's hand even tighter. A flash of fear flickered in her eyes and she seemed to shrink back into the bed. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath she regained some of her compositor until she could answer.

"Fine" Was all that she would say and wouldn't meet Abby's eyes. The doctor tried a different approach.

"Well I'll let you get some rest and be back in a bit." She turned to leave and motioned to her daughter. "Clarke a moment." Clarke gave Rylie a sympathetic look before she turned to go.

"What about our people in the mountain?" She asked suddenly causing both mother and daughter to pause and turn back around.

"We need to concentrate on getting Chancellor Kane back and then we will get everyone else."

"It will be too late! Do you have any idea what they do in there? Do you have any idea what they are capable of? Do you care now that you have your daughter?!"

"That's not fair! We are doing…." Abby started to respond defensibly.

"I'll tell you what's not fair!" She was almost shouting at this point. "What's not fair is being used as a guinea pig not once but twice! What's not fair is you knew what they did to me and you did nothing to stop it!" Abby seemed to pale suddenly and opened her mouth to respond. 'Yes, I remember everything so right now the only thing I am interested in hearing you say is how are we are going to get our people out." Abby regarded the angry yet scared girl voiding her face of all emotion before she responded.

"We will send a team if and when it is deemed safe." She turned and left before anything else could be said. Clarke followed a few seconds later. They could be arguing in the hallway outside. Bellamy cleared his throat before he continued.

"Well that went well. You want to tell me what that was about?" He could practically feel her seething with anger.

"Not really." She firmly stated as she swung her legs around as she started to get out of bed.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" He puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Going to get our friends. Now let me go Blake!" He refused to let her up and looked down catching her eye.

"Hey I get you're angry but do you honestly think I'm going to let our people stay there? Raven, Clarke and I already have a plan in mind. We just need to get Murphy and Finn back first." She looked up at him and blinked back a few stray tears. He used his thumb to brush one away. "We will get them back, okay." She nodded and then laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture resting his chin on the top of her head as he ran his hand through her tangled hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered back as he kissed the top of her head. Just then someone else entered the room but instead of pulling away he tightened his hold on her vowing to never let her go.

"Hey Blake." Raven said as she approached the two. "We're ready." She nodded to Rylie smiling slightly. "Glad to see you made it girl."

"You too." Rylie answered as she pulled away slightly. Raven gave a slight nod and added. "Meet you outside in about fifteen minutes?" Bellamy nodded as Raven left and he once again looked down to her with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"See plan in place."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked as she pushed him away and attempted to once again stand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you, of course. Now where are my pants?" She said it with such conviction that he knew immediately he was fighting a losing battle.

"In another time I would very much enjoy a conversation about your missing pants but right now you are in no condition to go anywhere."

"Really?!" The look she gave him would turn a lesser man to stone. "Are you really going to try and stop me? If you don't take me with you I will just follow you." He looked at her for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Fine." He finally said. "But you stay by my side every second. If I say run, you run. If I say get down, you do. Understand?" His answer was a tight nod with a sparkle of victory in her eyes. He shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"Now about those pants…"


	9. Chapter 9 Renegades

**A/N So I know it's been a long, long time. So so sorry for the wait and please let me know what you think.**

Chapter Nine: Renegades

Rylie's POV

Fifteen minutes later they had all gathered behind a piece of metal from the ARK. Raven had managed to get the power shut off so they were able to make their way into the woods unseen. Octavia was in the lead as if she was on a mission, followed by Clarke, then herself with Bellamy right at her side. He had quickly become her shadow occasionally touching the lower part of her back as if to assure himself she was still there as he scanned the woods. She was tired, sore, sleep deprived but unwilling to let everyone see her struggle. In her head she knew she should have stayed in camp but in her heart she knew she couldn't. Not with the memories that had surfaced. Still she pushed herself until they came to a small stream. The stream itself looked far too inviting but she knew Clarke and Octavia would want to keep moving so she prepared herself for another quick break that Bellamy had insisted on that they keep taking. She knew it was because of her but she refused to become a burden. So she just kept pushing herself. This time however when she started to go full up her water he stopped her with a light yet firm grip on her arm taking her container from her with his other hand. She looked up at him with a questionable look. He however was staring at both Clarke and Octavia with a narrow look in his eyes.

"Why don't we set up camp here for the night?" It came out as more of a command than a question. Both girls turned in protest, Octavia stopping when her eyes landed on both Rylie and her brother. Clarke on the other hand had a sudden irritated look and opened her mouth in protest.

"We should keep going." Bellamy fixed her with a glare.

"We have what...maybe an hour of daylight left?" We need to rest, regroup and then we can go." Clarke looked as if she wanted to say more but was cut short by Octavia who approached them and dropped her pack at her feet. She reached behind to retrieve Rylie's pack as well. She had insisted on carrying it so to appease her Bellamy had given her the lightest one. Truth be told there probably wasn't anything in it to begin with. He had been so determined not to let her have it in the first place.

"Okay, then." Octavia stated looking at Clarke. "A few hours isn't going to kill us. I'll start a fire." Clarke looked back and forth between the two siblings knowing she would be fighting a losing battle. She dropped her shoulders in defeat before she moved away. Rylie almost felt bad for her. No one was a match for the famous Blake stare down, especially from the two of them. She mumbled something that sounded like "Fine, a few hours" before she huffed away to the stream. Rylie looked up at Bellamy.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine and we could keep going." He looked down at her with his stare and a lesser girl would have taken a step back but she held her ground.

"You can nearly stand and you need rest so no arguments."

"Bellamy..." She started to say in a pleading tone.

"Rylie...no arguments." He said again. He meant her glare head on. "You're lucky I let you come and you said you would listen..." She never let him finish as she pulled away and flashed him an angry look.

"You let me?! What do you mean you let me?! You didn't let me do anything!" She went to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"Hey, I didn't mean..." But she didn't let him finish

"No one ever does." She whispered as she was finally able to pull away. Unable to look at him she turned to help Octavia who was working on building their fire and working very hard pretending she wasn't listening in. Rylie brushed away a stray tear as she settled on her knees in front of the young girl.

"Do you need any help?" She asked her.

"I got this" Octavia replied looking up at her. "What about you? You okay?" She genuinely had a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah, just..." She looked away blinking back tears and she took a deep breath. "I just don't want to be a burden and that's what I am. That's what I've always been." She looked down at the ground when Octavia touched her shoulder.

"You are not a burden. To me, to my brother, to anyone. If anything you are one of the strongest people I know and I know something about being a burden, you are not it." She looked up at Rylie for a few more seconds before she continued in a lower voice. "As for my brother, in case you haven't noticed he becomes very possessive and protective of those he loves and cares about." Rylie seemed taken aback by her words for a moment. Did she just say what she thought she said? "Yeah he does and I think deep down you know that. I also think you do too."

"How did you know...?" Rylie she hadn't spoken anything out loud so how did Octavia know what she had just been thinking.

"You kind of wear what you're thinking all over your face. Besides the way you too look at each other when you think the other isn't looking is very telling." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's kind of obvious." She looked at Rylie with smirk and let out a small laugh when she saw the worried frown on Rylie's face.

"Hey I can't think of anyone else that can handle my brother the way you do. Besides I think you and I don't like many people down here. So having one of my only friends with my brother, not a bad thing."

"Thank you Octavia." She sometimes forgot how hard Octavia had it down here. She was grateful for her words and her friendship. That still didn't help her however because she was still battling with herself. How she felt, what she should do and most recently the things she was remembering. She was remembering who did this too her and the secrets she had heard. One secret in particular that she wasn't sure what to do with. How does she tell Bellamy that she knows who his father is? How would he react and speaking of father's what about the little bit of news she had received about hers still being alive. She didn't even know where to begin with that bit of knowledge. It was almost too much to handle. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment dropping her head into her hands. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and quickly dropped her hands. Her eyes landed on a very aforesaid of deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Bellamy, it was also Bellamy. Always the one looking out for her. Even on the ARK he had. She nodded in response and stood up; he followed with his still worried look.

"Listen..." He started but she wouldn't let him finish as she basically flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest burying her head into his shoulder. He hugged her to him, one hand around her waist the other under her hair at the base of her neck. They stood there neither moving as she tightened her hold, afraid she would lose this moment. She felt safe, safer than she ever had in well...ever. She breathed him in letting it calm her before she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He rubbed the back of her neck and responded.

"Don't be." He pulled her back slightly looking down at her. "It's going to be okay. We've all been through a lot but we are all here for each other. So if you need to talk, I'm here." She nodded her head before putting her head back on his shoulder taking another deep breath.

"I know." She whispered. "It's just things are such a jumble in my head. I'm just trying to figure out what it all means."

"Then let's just do it together." She pulled away once more and looked at him questionably.

"What, you want me to just blurt out what in thinking and hope it makes sense?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"And that's different from any other time how?" He asked in a teasing tone which earned him a gasp and a slap to the shoulder to which he chuckled. "Now there's tiger." He put his arm around her shoulder kissing her on the temple and leading her over to the fire Octavia now had going. She and Clarke were already sitting watching the two. Octavia had a smug look on her face and Clarke with a mixture of emotion that Rylie couldn't decide rather it was anger, frustration, or longing. Clarke looked away as Bellamy sat down pulling Rylie with him so that she sat with her back against him. He pulled her close to him looping his arm around her so that his hand rested on her drawn up knee. It just confirmed to her how well they seemed to fit together.

"So tell us what you remember." He said in her ear rubbing the top of her knee in a circular motion. The contact sent shivers down her spine but also a sense of comfort. She laid her head back on his shoulder with a deep sigh.

"When I was born, I was born different. They said I didn't cry, didn't respond, that I was listless. At first they thought I was defective in a sense." She felt Bellamy tighten his hold ever so slightly but he didn't speak, no one had so she continued. "My father, it didn't bother him. He was just happy to have a child but my mother...she was a different story. She insisted on the testing to see why I was less than perfect. That was when it was discovered."

"When what was discovered?" Clarke asked looking at her intently.

"My gene sequence is different from everyone else's."

"Different how?" She asked again.

"I adapt differently than anyone else's. I'm able to live in low oxygen environments and my body can metabolize radiation quicker and differently. You see my mother was one of the lead scientists that were trying to find ways for us to survive on earth. So when I came along..."

"She found the perfect lab rat." Clarke added with disgust. Rylie nodded in response.

"Who would experiment on their own child?" Octavia asked with an equally disgusted voice.

"Someone very desperate." Clarke added.

"Whichever the case she did and she had help." Rylie added with bitterness in her tone as she looked over at Clarke.

"Like my mom." Clarke said quietly as she remembered the conversation between her mom and Rylie.

"Your mom was later on but former Chancellor Diane Sydney was a very willing participant. So much so that she secured an entire section of the ARK for it." Clarke looked at her with both a look of confusion and guilt.

"Section 46." This was the first time Bellamy had spoken during her story and it had come out as a statement rather than a question.

"Wasn't that section shut down due to the inability to substance life?" Clarke asked which Rylie answered by nodding her head.

"That was what you were supposed to think but that's not entirely accurate."

"So what happened?" Octavia asked as she leaned forward.

"In the beginning it was just a quiet out of the way place. Somewhere to do these experiments and testing so no one would ask questions. But then the testing got worse, more involved. There were a lot of needles, me being strapped down. The older I got the worse they got. I tried asking questions. I tried asking my mother why but she would only say that it was my duty to save our people. She also made it very clear not to tell my father."

"So your father didn't know?" Octavia asked her again.

"No. Not at first. No until the incident in section 46." She took a deep breath as fragments started coming back to her.

"They had been doing a lot of invasive experiments on me. Particularly on my senses. If one was blocked the other four became incredibly enhanced. That was when things went really bad for me. The last one they were testing was my sight. The plan was just to block it temporarily but something in the test went wrong."

"You lost your sight permanently." Bellamy added.

"Yes. At least until I got here. My father had become suspicious of my mother and had followed her that day. Seeing what they were about to do, he tried to stop it. There was a struggle, things got knocked out of place and a power surge happened. It caused a feed back to the equipment which in turn took my sight very painfully I might add. When I woke up I was told my mother had been floated and my father missing. Of course at that point I had no memory of anything including being able to see." She turned to look at Clarke with a bit of sympathy. "Your mother was there that day but I really don't know how deep she was in." Clarke looked away ashamed but Rylie reached out and touched her arm. "I really don't blame you are even her. I blame my mother. She knew what she was doing and she did it regardless." Clarke looked at her with a grateful sigh grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She said with a faint smile.

"Thank you."

"So after that what happened?" Octavia asked feeling more curious by the minute.

"After that it wasn't long before Jaha became chancellor, Sydney became nothing but a fragmented memory and someone took pity on me integrating me into the ARK. It wasn't long after that I met your brother." She felt him rub his hand up and down her arm to comfort her.

"That couldn't have been easy with no memory and vision." Octavia added.

"It wasn't at first but like I said I was able to adapt quickly. You wouldn't believe what you could hear when people didn't take you as a threat. I know just about every secret the ARK ever had." Rylie suddenly felt very exhausted at having spilt her story. Sensing this Bellamy who had been rather quiet during this, spoke.

"I think that's enough for now. We need to leave at first light." Both Octavia and Clarke looked at him but nodded in agreement. Each going to their separate sleeping spots lying down.

"You too sunshine." He whispered in her ear as she turned to look at him. Her eyes roving over every square inch of his face taking it all in.

"What is it?" He asked with the hint of a confused smile.

"Nothing." She said as she shook her head but he caught her eye again.

"You can tell me."

"I'm just glad you're here." She leaned over giving him a quick kiss. She leaned back and looked at him once more before settling down on his shoulder closing her eyes. She could hear his heart beating and felt his hand as it rubbed up and down on her back soothing her. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and just before she drifted off to sleep she felt his lips on her forehead as he whispered.

"I'll always be here."


	10. Chapter 10 Beautiful Disaster

Chapter Ten: Beautiful Disaster

Bellamy's POV

He watched over them as they slept, watching each one in turn. They were his girls, each holding a special place in his heart. His sister, his co-leader and his…he wasn't sure what call her but knew without a second thought that she was just his. She was his strength, his heart, and his reason for holding on.

He ran his hand through her hair as she lay by his side, using her pack as a pillow and he had given her his jacket to use as a blanket. Looking down at her as he sat with his back against a log, he took in every inch of her face. So afraid she would disappear again. He was afraid for her, afraid of what had happen and afraid she would be taken away from him again. He took a deep breath and felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Looking up he saw Clarke watching with a trace of something on her face he couldn't quite read.

"She's going to be okay, you know. She's strong." She said in a whispered tone. He looked down at Rylie and then back up at Clarke.

"I know. We all will. We will get Finn and Lincoln back and we will get our people out of that mountain." Clarke looked down nodding before saying anything else.

"Doing what they did to her on the ARK was bad enough, but what did they do to her in the mountain?"

"I don't know. She won't talk about it and I don't want to push her. She has been through so much already."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Clarke stated matter of fact. Bellamy looked up at her slightly shocked, which earned him a bit of a smile. "Come on everyone knows. The only other person you that protective of is your sister." He still wouldn't answer but instead asked her.

"Do you love Finn?"

"Yes, but not like the two of you do. When you look at each other it's this unexplained connection. The two of you are going to be together until the very end. You've already over come so much and it's not that puppy love but the real deal. I think the only thing that will get you apart is if this planet implodes." He gave her a bit of a chuckle.

"I never took you Clarke Griffin for being a hopeless romantic." This earned him a light laugh.

"And I never took you Bellamy Blake to be brought to your knees by a tiny spit fire of a girl." He gave her a wide smile.

"Oh she is defiantly that and so much more." He found himself playing with her hair as she slept. Running his fingers through the silky strains and noting how it had a calming effect on him. He wanted to savor this moment, this one quiet undisturbed moment. It was the first time that he noticed her face seemed to be relaxed. He would do anything to make sure she stayed that way. Unfortunately things went from bad to worse.

It started with Finn. He knew sending him off with Murphy had been a mistake and he also knew that he hadn't had a choice. He just didn't expect to find what they did. The next morning they had broken camp and started to make their way to Lincoln's village, or rather the out skirts of it. It was there that he had learned the true scope of what his sister was feeling. She had broken down crying telling him that she hadn't been able to save him. Holding her and telling her that it was okay was the only thing he could think of to say. He had never been a big fan of the grounder but he had made Octavia happy. He had treated her well and now his sister was broken. He didn't know how to fix it. Rylie however seemed to know just what to say. The two girls had become close rather quickly and Octavia, who wasn't very good at making friends, had become somewhat inseparable from Rylie. After she had calmed down Rylie had taken Octavia's hand and looked her square in the eye.

"O…listen to me. Lincoln is strong. He is going to be okay. We will find him and bring him home. You just need to have a little faith, okay." No one but him had ever been able to call her O before and no one had been able to ever calm her down as quickly as Rylie had. She gave her a hug which Octavia returned hugging her tightly before releasing her and telling her thanks in a quiet voice. Rylie squeezed her hand before letting her go. She looked up and meant his eyes and he mouthed a thank you. She gave a nodded and a small smile before joining Clarke giving the siblings a few minutes alone.

He watched her for a few more minutes before turning his attention to his sister. She was looking at him with an odd look.

"What?" He asked her when she turned away with a slight shake of her head and a very small smile.

"You have got it bad big brother."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied.

"Yes you do and for the record, I highly approve." He tried to hide a smile when he answered.

"I see you made a friend."

"Something you could learn from where Lincoln is concerned." She challenged him which he responded by turning away but then looked back at her.

"O…are you okay?" She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I will be once we know he is okay. A little faith right?" She said repeating Rylie's words. He nodded in agreement finding himself watching Rylie again.

"She's good for you, you know."

"She's good for both of us I think." Octavia nodded in agreement and Bellamy started to add more to the conversation but was cut short by the rapid gun fire in the distance. They all took off running until they came to a clearing which held a small village. What he saw in front of him made his blood run cold. Bodies lay all around them and in the middle stood Finn, holding his gun and looking as if he was in shock. He looked at Clarke.

"I found you." Was all he said.

Rylie was the first to recover as she tried to brush past Bellamy.

"What have you done?" She asked in a fear filled voice. Before she could get any closer he put his arm out to stop her. She looked up at him with surprise and grief in her eyes.

"I have to help them." She pleaded with him.

"There's nothing we can do." He said as he pulled her closer to him and surveyed the scene in front of them. Octavia a Clarke talked to one of the survivors while Murphy took the gun away from Finn and Rylie shivered in his arms. He rubbed his hand up and down her back thinking it was best that they left. He then heard the grounder voice those very thoughts. He took her hand as he led the group back through the woods so that they could find their way home. No one spoke, no one could even look at Finn but you could feel the tension in the air. Clarke walked as far away from Finn as possible. Octavia walked behind him glaring so that she could keep an eye on him and Bellamy was in front with Rylie in tow. He hadn't let go of her hand and he didn't intend to. They stopped for a short break by a stream when she finally spoke.

"You know there's going to be some kind of retaliation don't you Bell."

"I don't doubt it." He answered honestly.

"What are we going to do? We still have people ion that mountain and if we are at war with the grounders getting in is going to be next to impossible."

"I know but what do you suggest we do?" She looked away and he suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"If you suggesting what I think you are than you had better think again. There is no way in hell…" She held up her hand.

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"Bell."

"Rylie" She took a deep breath.

"Look I can get back in and be an insider. I know away in that they wouldn't expect."

"I said no." He said with more force.

"When have you telling me no ever worked?" She was starting to get angry.

"Listen I just got you back and I am not about to let you go back into the lion's den. You're not even healed from the last encounter. We will get in there and we will get them back but we do this together. Got it?" She took a deep breath and finally conceded.

"Fine." She answered reluctantly.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, I'll wait." She looked at the ground.

"Promise me." He said looking down to catch her eye. "Rylie promise me, please." She finally looked at him.

"I promise." She said quietly. He smiled slightly as he pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"That's my girl." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest and he tightened his hold on her. "It's going to be okay sunshine." He just hoped he was right.

 **Two Days Later…**

Two days later not much had changed. They were still waiting to hear word from Abby rather a rescue team would be sent. He was starting to get impatient, so where Octavia and Clarke. Rylie had grown to be a bit distant and he had a sinking feeling as to why. He knew she was planning and bidding her time which is why he hadn't let her out of his sight. Where she went, he went, when she slept he slept. She would lie as close to him as humanly possible and he would wrap his arms around her pulling her even closer. It was a place he never wanted to leave. He could sense her worry, her tension and when the nightmares came he would hold her until her sobs subsided. He still couldn't get many details from her and she refused to talk about it but he felt in time she would.

They were sitting around a small table that had been set up with himself, Clarke and Rylie going over a hand drawn map. Clarke was pointing to the spot that she had escaped from giving details on how to get in when Rylie finally spoke.

"There is another way in." She added as she pointed to a section further down on the map. "There is an old subway tunnel that leads down to their labs. It's where I was kept." She let out an involuntary shiver and edged herself closer to him. He automatically put his arm around her.

"Do you think you can find it again?" Clarke asked as Bellamy flashed her a slight glare.

"Yeah, pretty sure. It was near a stream."

"Well maybe we can attack this on two fronts." Clarke added and Bellamy started to get that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Someone could enter this way." Rylie said as she pointed to Clarke's escape route. "While someone else enters here. There are heavy doors with lots of stairs but it's doable." Clarke nodded her head in agreement and then opened her mouth to continue but quickly snapped it closed. He saw Clarke's expression as she focused on something behind them. Bellamy turned around spying Finn as he exited what was left of the ARK. He turned back around noticing Clarke's stoney expression. Rylie reached across the table and took her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"You should talk to him Clarke."

"I don't know what to say." As she turned away from him and looked at Rylie. "I just don't know." Before either one could continue Finn was suddenly by her side looking down at her. He looked as if he wanted to say something but seeing as no one at the table could look at him he said nothing. Bellamy stood up grabbing Rylie's hand as she let go of Clarke's and stood up.

"We'll catch up with you later Clarke." He turned to Rylie. "Can we talk?" He asked taking in her questioning look. He gave a slight reassuring grin as he led her to a secluded spot at the very edge of camp. He stopped and turned around so that he was looking at her with a serious look.

"What's wrong Bell?" She asked as she looked up at him with worry filled eyes. Eyes he found distracting and could look into forever. He gave himself a mental shake and reminded himself that he needed to voice his concern instead.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking a little confused.

"Come on Rylie." He gripped her upper arms gently pulling her close. "I know you're planning on trying to get back in there and I wish you wouldn't."

"Bellamy…" She started to say but he stopped her.

"Just listen, I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not asking you too, but they did something to you and I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go back in." She looked at him for a brief with tears in her eyes and then turned away. He turned her face gently so that she was looking at him again. "Hey, what is it?" She took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you. About what happened." He waited for her to continue. She glanced around them before looking back up at him again. "Is there somewhere else we can go?" He nodded his head and walked in the direction of the tent they had been sharing the last few days. It was set far from the other due to her request. She had told him it was due to her nightmares but he figured it was due to her not trusting the people from the ARK. Not that he blamed her. He had problems in the trust department himself.

He led her inside and sat on what constituted as a bed. She started pacing in front of him as if trying to collect her thoughts. He just wanted to take away all of her worries, all of her pain but he knew she just needed to let it out. So he waited for her to speak.

"So…when I was in the mountain I wasn't the only one being held in the labs." She stopped and looked at him. He just nodded for her to continue. She resumed her pacing

"Anyway her name was Nora and she was the one who helped me get out." She paused again.

"Okay and what, you don't trust her?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"She knew things about me. She knew what had happened. She said there was a reason they took me and she knew about my father Bell. She said he was alive and the answer to who I am may very well be in that mountain.

 **A/N Please please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Promises, Promises

Chapter Eleven: Promises, Promises

Rylie's POV

She took a deep breath and sneaked a peek at him. She was a little nervous at what his reaction would be. Would it be anger? Concern? She didn't know. What she didn't expect however was that his expression showed a calmer demeanor. Bellamy Blake was anything but a calm person. He was in fact quite the opposite. She looked at him looking at her and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Bell, say something." She looked down at her feet and then heard him clear his throat. She looked up and he held his hand out which she took. He pulled her down next to him but just kept looking forward as he absently played with her fingers. It was making her nervous that he wasn't saying anything. She looked at him again and noticed his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you sure you can even trust this grounder?" He asked her quietly.

"No but she knew details about me, about him. She told me she was from a village that took others in. She knew who he was, who I was. I guess I don't know what to think." He tightened his hold on her hand and looked at her.

"What do you know about your father?"

"I thought he was dead. They told me he disappeared, but she even asked if she could take me to him. Bellamy I don't even know if I want to see him. If he is alive why did he leave me? Was he disappointed like my mom? Was I not enough?" She asked in a tight voice. He suddenly pulled her to him and practically in her lap. She clenched his arm listening to his heartbeat.

"Don't say that! You are more than enough. It's their loose not yours." He pulled her back slightly looking down at her. "So if you think the answers you need are in there then we will find them. But there is no way you are doing this alone. Got it?" She nodded her head and then laid it back on his chest letting his heart beat lure her into a deep sleep.

When she woke it was barely sunrise and she was alone. She took a minute to refocus and realized it was the first night in a long time she hadn't had a nightmare. She lay there for a few minutes enjoying the quiet. It had always been her favorite time of day. She found the stillness of the morning peacefulness and since they had been down there those moments were few and far between. She finally got up, got dressed, and wrapped herself in one of Bellamy's jackets around her. She took a moment to inhale his earthy scent before exiting the tent.

The camp was still asleep and she just walked a little ways until she found an out of the way spot. Sitting down in the damp grass she faced the sun remembering the first time she had seen it. It was also the first day she had really and truly seen Bellamy. She knew she loved him, she always had but she was so afraid to say it. He was her rock, her salvation in her dark world and her steady hand. He had saved her more than once and she knew she would be completely lost without him, which was why she couldn't let him go to the mountain. She had had a bad feeling about from the beginning. Something nagging at her she just couldn't pin point what it was. Before she could explore it further she heard the sound of crunching grass as someone approached her.

"You know that jacket looks better on you than my brother." She looked up to see Octavia holding two cups with a steaming liquid. She handed one to Rylie who looked at it questionably.

"It's tea. Monty made it, said you looked like you could use it." She sat down next to Rylie and looked straight ahead.

"Should I be worried?" Rylie asked as she looked in the cup suspiciously. This caused Octavia to crack a bit of a smile.

"It's got a bit of a kick but it's not too bad. We need to talk." She turned to look at her with a serious expression on her face.

"Okay, about what?"

"Have you told my brother that you are in love with him yet?" Rylie looked at her with her mouth open and she quickly slammed it shut.

"Come again?"

"Why can't you say it? I know it's true. Hell everyone in camp knows it's true. The two of you just need to admit it to each other."

"It's not that simple." She looked away but Octavia continued.

"Look Rylie I lost Lincoln before I could say anything to him. I keep hoping he is alive but what if he isn't and I didn't tell him. I don't want that for the two of you. Just tell him." Rylie was close to tears when she answered.

"I don't know if I can." She said in barely a whisper.

"Why not?" Octavia demanded. She was beginning to become frustrated.

"Because…"She looked at Octavia with a panicked look but Octavia just stared back at her with a challenging look. Rylie took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Because if I say it. If I say that I love your brother with everything that I have. If I say he is my everything, my strength, my heart, my very existence. That he has not only saved my life but my soul. That I can't imagine my life without him; than that makes it real. Everything in my life that has been real has been taken away from me. I can't let that happen. I can't lose him too." She added with a broken voice. "I just can't." She looked back up at Octavia who opened her mouth to respond but before she could a voice sounded behind them.

"Well that's just too damn bad, because I love you too." Both girls turned around quickly sending Rylie to her feet. Octavia still sat on the ground with a smirk on her face. Rylie tried to look anywhere but at Bellamy. He on the other hand never took his eyes off from her. He slowly walked toward her never breaking contact. "And there is no way in hell I am losing you either." With that said he quickly closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms and claiming her lips with his. It took her breath away. She whimpered at first and this only encouraged him to deepen the kiss and pulled her even closer if that was possible. She clung to the front of him her fingers tightening in the front of his shirt. Everything around her seemed to fade away and she only slightly heard Octavia leave but not before she said "Well, it's about time." If Rylie had really been paying attention she would have heard her laugh. Instead she was more focused on what he was doing to her. Her insides turned to jelly and her knees grew weak. If she wasn't clinging to him and if he wasn't holding her so tightly she would have melted into a puddle right then and there. When they finally came up for air he rested his forehead on hers both taking a second to recover.

"That was…" She started to say breathlessly.

"Long overdue." He added in a smug voice. Her eyes flew open and locked with his, her worries suddenly coming back. He must have sensed this because she felt his hand tighten ever so slightly where he had it wrapped around her waist. He pulled away ever so slightly but only so he could look at her.

"What is it?" He asked as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She shivered to his touch but meant his gaze head on.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. What if we can't get them out? What about the grounders? What about you?" The last part was quiet as if she was too afraid to say it.

"Hey I'm scared too but I do know one thing." He smiled slightly at her.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"That I love you and you love me. With that we can survive anything. We are going to be alright." She didn't respond just reached up and kissed him again. This was just as earth shattering as the last one. When they pulled apart again he was the first to speak.

"Damn sweetheart, you keep doing that I'm going to have to show you how much I love you."

"Promises, promises _Blake_." She said as she looked at him with a sly smile.

"Is that a challenge _James_?"

"Maybe but right now…right now you need to deal with your co leader who is on her way here." She could see a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away." Rylie laughed slightly.

"Have you ever known that to work with her?" He reluctantly pulled away from her but not before whispering a _later_ in her ear which made her whole body flush. She felt her cheeks grow warm and saw th knowing smirk on his face as he turned away to face Clarke who was trudging up the small hill where they were standing. She reached them slightly out of breath.

"My mom is gathering a group to go. We leave as soon as you are ready." She turned to Bellamy. "Are you ready to do your part?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll meet you at the gate in ten minutes." He added as he gripped Rylie's hand pulling her along as they made their way to their tent and Clarke made her way back to the center of camp.

Once in their tent they started to gather what they would need and stuffed in into two different packs. When done they stood starting at each other. Rylie felt a blush rise in her cheeks under his intense gaze. She suddenly felt nervous and unsure, something he seemed to catch on to. He closed the distance between them and gently took her face in his hands looking down at her. She slightly gripped his wrists and looked up into those weak in the knees brown eyes.

"You ready for this? Are you going to be okay?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be and yes I'm okay." He looked at her a few more seconds before he leaned down and kissed her gently this time.

"Okay but first there is something I want you to have." He pulled away and handed her a bundle. In it was a small hand gun with a few extra clips. She looked up at him questionably.

""I want you to be able to defend yourself." He watched her with a serious expression as she studied the object in her hands.

"I'm not sure how to use it or even if I could."

"You can and I need you too okay?" He sounded worried and in turn that worried her. "I'll show you how to use it." She still was unsure. "Look I need to know that you can defend yourself if I'm not able to." She started to protest but stopped when she saw the determined look on his face. It wasn't like she couldn't learn and she knew she could adapt to it quickly, but it was the thought of using the weapon that scared her, or the fact that he might not be there.

Once again she looked down at the weapon in her hand and then back up at him. This was important to him.

"Okay." She tried to sound determined but in her mind she sounded scared and nervous. "Show me." She handed it back to him but he put it aside and looked at her, really looked at her.

"Hey listen." He finally said. "I know you're scared, but I also know you are one of the smartest, bravest people I know. When it comes down to it you will fight in order to survive."

"Even if it means taking another's life?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said a bit forcefully and then his eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that what is bothering you?" She nodded her head and looked away. "You can do this." He said as she brought her attention back to him. "You can do this." He repeated. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I can do this. I _will_ do this." She answered determinedly and he gave her a slight smile.

"There's my fearless girl."

"Your girl?" She quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Forever and always." He smiled. "The whole sassy package"

"I'll have you know Bellamy Blake, that I am not _sassy_!"

"Whatever you say Sunshine." His grin growing even more.

"One day you're going to learn the true meaning of the word _sassy_. Now show me how to use this thing." She said as she picked up the gun with a new found confidence flowing through her. He chuckled and then spun her around so that he was behind her.

"Promises, promises." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver once again.

The next few minutes he taught her the pointers on loading it, holding it and how to stand.

"No remember it has a bit of a kick back so you'll want to brace yourself and remember to breathe." He was just finishing up when Octavia entered the tent.

"Not what I thought you two would be doing but okay." She said with that trade mark Blake smirks.

"And you didn't knock because…"Bellamy asked her.

"I thought it would get you two to move quicker. But I see that the only thing you have accomplished was showing your girlfriend how to use a gun…but whatever." She threw her hands up in protest with a twinkle in her eye. She loved every minute of her brother's discomfort.

"I want her to be able to protect herself." He answered as he turned away to gather their bags

"If you say so big brother." She threw a wink at Rylie before adding. "You worry like an old man so get your old man butt moving. Clarke is waiting." She left quickly as Bellamy snapped around only to find her gone. His eyes narrowing against the empty spot. Rylie giggled at his expression.

"That girl will be the death of me." He said.

"Well he is right about one thing."

"Yeah and what is that?"

"You are technically the old man of the group." She turned and retreated out the same way Octavia had tucking her gun in the back of her pants as she went. She could hear him take a minute before he chuckled and muttered. "Don't tell me she's not sassy." Following her out.

Two hours later they were almost to the base of the mountain. Much to Rylie's dismay Abby had insisted on joining them. Several times during the journey she had tried to approach Rylie but she would always make sure Bellamy was between them. From the look on Abby's face she could tell that she didn't dare push it too far. After several failed attempts she finally gave up and caught up with Clarke who was several steps ahead. When she was out of ear shot, Rylie heard Bellamy quietly laugh.

Using me as a human shield I see." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe."

"You know, someday you will have to face her."

"Nope, not really." She simply stated. He reached down and squeezed her hand in reassurance which she returned. "What I want to know is what you did to make her afraid of you." Rylie asked Bellamy.

"When you went missing. Kane and Abby found us. Let's just say there were words exchanged."

"Oh." Rylie said and heard Octavia snort behind them.

"More like an exchange of threats which had Kane locking you up for a bit." Rylie looked at Bellamy who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh, interesting…"Rylie muttered getting a confused look. Before any questions could be answered the air around them started to change. Rylie stopped and looked around. She knew that they weren't too far from the subway tunnels but knew they wouldn't make it because a huge yellow cloud was making its way toward them.

"RUN!" She yelled.

 **A/N So please review and like always thanks for reading. Quick question. This story is turning into my longest yet and I'm only about half way through. Any suggestions on how I should figure in season 3. Parts of it were good and I have a cool idea about Pikes character that is completely different from what happened. He is defiantly going to be more of a villain. That said what shall I do with our dear Bellamy? With Rylie in his life would he really go down that dark path? Just playing with some ideas. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12 Authors Note

A/N Hello everyone. I just wanted to drop a quick note saying that I have every intention of finishing this story but am putting it temporality on hold. I'm in the process of going back to school and need to focus on that for the time being. In the mean time I intend to map out the rest of the story and re figure a few things. If anyone has any suggestions on how I should continue please feel free to give ideas. They are always welcome. See you all soon- Anna


	13. Chapter 13 Creatures in the Dark

**A/N So here I am again. I hope you like it and please review. I think I know have a handle on how I want to end this so fingers crossed more updates will be coming soon. Thanks for all the follows and favorites it really does keep me going.**

Chapter Twelve: Creatures in the Dark

Rylie's POV

Bellamy grabbed her hand as they ran from the acid fog that was quickly nipping at their backs. She looked around wildly for a place to hide knowing the cloud could last for hours and also knowing the tunnel was too far away. She felt her panic rise until Octavia's voice snapped her out of it.

"Bell! Look! Follow the bugs!" Sure enough looking down thousands upon thousands of bugs was scurrying all around them and seemingly disappeared into the forest floor. They reached what appeared to be a stone wall and they pulled down the vines to discover that it wasn't a wall at all but a door.

"Okay on three." Bellamy said as they heaved their bodies at it causing it to pop open. The door groaned in protest as the three piled in slamming the door shut, leaving them in complete darkness as the yellow fog surrounded their safe haven.

"Is everyone okay?" Bellamy asked as he pulled out a flash light and shown it around their temporary sanctuary, which turned out to be more interesting than first thought.

"What is this place?' Rylie asked as she shinned her own flashlight around watching as the light bounced off the walls.

"It looks like an old car garage." Bellamy stated as they looked in the different vehicles that stood before them. Rylie was absolutely fascinated by what she saw before her.

"It amazes me what really did survive after the bombs went off. I mean if structures like this survived than how many more did?" She used her light to scan the room even more and that's when she saw a door on the further end. "I wonder where that leads."

"Let's find out." Octavia said as she took a few steps forward only to be stopped by her brother.

"Let me try to contact the others to see if they made it. We could be in here for a few hours." After a few static filled moments contact was made with Clarke. They had set up tents at the base of the mountain moments before the fog had hit.

"Okay everyone stay put and we will meet up after this passes." Bellamy said into the walkie talkie.

"All right, just be safe." Clarke responded over the radio.

"You too." Bellamy stated and then turned back to his two girls. "Okay, let's go but be careful. Who knows what could be living here."

"Oh that's just fantastic!" Rylie replied with sarcasm. "I didn't think about _that_ until now. Thanks so much."

"What's the matter James? You scared?" Bellamy teased her as he looked down at her. She shinned her light up into his face.

"Nope not me. Not even a little bit." Then she heard a noise behind her. She quickly spun around and threw her beam of light in that direction to only see Octavia shuffling behind her. A huge grin on her face.

"What the hell Octavia!" Rylie responded in a high voice. This caused both of the Blake siblings to chuckle at her.

"A little jumpy there are we?" Octavia asked.

"I was fine until your brother said something about a creature living in here."

"I never said a creature. I said something _could_ be living here." He added with a smile. She shivered slightly and stepped closer to him as they passed several cars, Octavia in front as they continued to the doorway. She looked in the cars as they passed and her imagination went into overdrive. She was hearing sounds and hearing noises in the shadows. One would think that with her once being blind she would have been use to the darkness but this was different. When she was blind it was complete darkness, no shadows, no movement and she relied on her other senses. They had become heightened, she had become more aware. Now it was just frightening so when she felt something brush her shoulder she reacted by giving a squeal and practically jumped into Bellamy's arms. She then heard the hysterical laughing from the two of them. That was when she had realized what had happened. Bellamy had reached behind her only to brush her shoulder ever so slightly.

"You jack ass!" She yelled at him as she pushed him away. "You scared the shit out of me!" This caused Octavia to laugh even more, so much so that she started to snort. Bellamy, who had recovered more quickly, looked down at her with a look of innocence. "Oh don't give me that look, you are hardly innocent!" She punched him in the arm but he pulled her into a hug instead.

"You are not that innocent either." He whispered in her ear letting her go only so that he could take her hand. She looked up at him with her own innocent look.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Says the girl who taught the younger campers how to aim and fire a sling shot at Murphy."

"I was teaching them how to aim properly. Murphy just happened to be the chosen target." She tried to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Which you enjoyed way too much." He added with a hint of laughter. It had been funny at the time. She had caught the littlest delinquents making their own weapons. Harmless really but they were having a hard time aiming. When she had caught them they had thought she was going to yell at them. Instead she had given them a target to practice on, Murphy. She was still mad at him for leaving her and Pip over the side of the cliff so for her this was poetic justice. She had them aim and release just a about a half a dozen small pebbles his pelted him in the head. She told them to duck and scatter just as he let out a yell. When he reacted they all ran, including her until she ran smack into Bellamy's chest. He and Miller had stood watching the whole thing play out. Miller, who could barely hold in his laughter, gave her a high five as she passed. Bellamy had kept his amusement at bay and just looked at her with a disapproving look. Her response was nothing less than the truth.

"He totally had it coming." She had said as she passed the two Miller giving her an encouraging wink as she went and pulled her into a side hug.

"That a girl." He had whispered in her ear and Murphy never did figure out who was responsible.

"It can't be as bad as Murphy and the skunk incident." Octavia piped as they approached the door.

"Hey I warned him not to torment that poor creature." Rylie added.

"But did the whole camp have to pay for it." Octavia added. "We had to put him on the other side of the camp until the smell went away. It was horrible." Bellamy just shook his head.

"You really do enjoy tormenting him." He said to Rylie.

"Hey, he started it when he left me over the side of the cliff. He shouldn't have started something he couldn't finish." She shrugged off as they finally reached their destination. They stood looking at the door.

"Okay, now what?" Rylie asked as two lights where suddenly on her. "What?" She asked.

"This was your idea." Bellamy simply stated.

"Well I really didn't have a plan after this part."

"Really?" Bellamy added in a no nonsense voice.

"Well you two did follow me." She approached the door and gave in a quick shove but it didn't move. So she pushed it again and still nothing. She pushed harder once more and it still remained firmly in place. That was when they heard a scrapping sound near a staircase that was to the left of them. Three beams of light swung into that direction.

"What was that?" Octavia whispered.

"I did not imagine that one." Rylie responded.

"No I don't think you did." Bellamy answered as he stepped in front of the girls. "Stay here." He said as he took a step forward but Rylie gripped his arm and stopped him.

"Don't go." She shot her light in the direction of the cars and from where they had just come from. "Something is not right." The scraping sound seemed to be coming closer from all sides. Suddenly to the left of them came movement. At first they couldn't tell what it was but as it got closer a figure started to emerge.

"What is that?" Octavia asked again.

"It's whatever that thing is." Bellamy added pointing his light and gun in the direction of another creature that had made its presents known.

"Whatever they are I don't think they are friendly." Rylie said as they started to hiss. The creatures stood about three feet tall on all four feet. They had a long snout and bared their very long and sharp teeth. The most noticeable thing about them was the gut retching smell. They smelled of rot and death. What finally put her over the edge was the very long tail.

"Bellamy is that a tail?!" Rylie asked feeling her fear crawl up into her throat. "Oh dear God! Are those rats? Bellamy those are giant rats!" She was practically screaming as four or five of them snuck closer. The three of them had their back to the still closed door. Bellamy sensing Rylie's fear tucked her behind him so that he was between her and the creatures. The creatures continued to hiss, spit, and bared their teeth as they stalked even closer. Octavia swung at one knocking it to the ground but it barely slowed it down.

"Rylie try and get that door open!" Bellamy yelled at her as he too started swinging his flashlight at one that got a little too close. She turned away and frantically tried the door again. Nothing was working.

"Rylie!" Bellamy shouted at her again.

"Working on it!" She shouted back and threw herself at the door only for her body to bounce off and nearly collide with one of the monsters. Bellamy pulled her up and she regained her balance and took out his gun and started to fire. At this point the creatures seemed to have multiplied by about a dozen.

"This is not working. We need to clear a path to that stairwell." Bellamy shouted back and nodded to the right of them.

"Suggestions?" Rylie asked taking out her own gun that Bellamy had given her for the first time. He glanced behind him taking in his sister's grim look and Rylie's pale completion.

"Do you love me?" He suddenly asked her.

"I think we have already established that. He gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Then trust me." She nodded her head in response. He put his hand on hers and guided it to his belt loop. "Hold tight and whatever you do don't let go." She gripped tightly as if her life depended on it which of course it was. "Octavia!" He shouted to her.

"Right behind you big brother." Then all three started shooting at the oncoming horde of mutated rats. There was no way she was going to let herself get eaten by a giant disgusting rat. Just then in front of them before they reached their destination a clatter could be heard along with a voice, a familiar voice.

"Hey Rylie, close your eyes and follow my voice!"

"Nora?" She questioned.

"I'm going to distract them. Now close your eyes all of you!" She threw something into the air and it landed in the middle of the hoard. Rylie slammed her eyes shut just as a loud bang sounded with a white flash of light. She could hear the animals squealing. She dragged both Bellamy and Octavia toward the voice that she heard.

"Rylie hurry, it won't stop them for long. You have got to hurry!" Nora shouted as Rylie continued to drag the siblings along with her. She reached the stairwell just as Nora threw another canister into the air. "All right come on this way." She opened a door and led the small team into another part of the structure. Once they were away from the noise and about two stories down they stopped to catch their breath. Bellamy spied Nora for a moment and pulled his gun on her.

"Bell, wait! It's Nora!" Rylie yelled at him as she placed herself between the two of them.

"She's a grounder!" He yelled back tightening his grip on his gun willing her to move.

"You got yourself a real charmer there." Nora responded through clenched teeth.

"A grounder that just saved our lives. She's the one I told you about." Bellamy looked between the two of them before he reluctantly lowered his gun, a hardened look in his eyes. He relaxed slightly when Rylie touched his arm. Nora looked between the three of them before she nodded her head to herself.

"Now that's settled, you're welcome." She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Bellamy. Rylie noticed his clenched jaw and once again interceded.

"What are those things anyway?" Nora still staring Bellamy down turned to look at Rylie.

"Just what they appear to be. They live underground and in the tunnels. They are more mole like than anything."

"Still creepy. Why are you here?" Nora gave her a smirk.

"Well I figured you would try to find your way back in and I also knew you would need help so follow me." She turned to walk further down the stairs. Rylie went to follow but Bellamy stopped her. She looked up at him questionably but he shook his head. She opened her mouth in protest.

"She knows how to get in and out of that place. She helped me before why wouldn't she now?"

"How can I trust her?" He asked in a serious tone.

"The same way I trust you. It's called faith Bellamy." She pushed her way past him with Octavia following behind. She gave her brother a shadow of a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm with her." She said pointing after Rylie. Bellamy closed his eyes for a second before he reluctantly followed as well. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

"So where are we going anyway?" Rylie asked after a few minutes. Nora glanced back at her.

"Still with the questions I see." Rylie just shrugged as they came to stop outside of another door. "Right here is where we need to be" She placed her hand on a door and pushed it open with a click. "Remember when I told you that I belonged to a tribe that took others in?" She asked Rylie.

"Yes." She glanced back into the worried faces of her companions and then turned back as Nora stepped through the door.

"Welcome to the Deeps."

What they saw when the doors finally opened fully was not anything that they were expecting. It was unlike anything they had seen before.


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome To The Deeps

**A/N So I know it's been a long time but I am back and really want to finish this up in another two or three chapters. Thanks for all who have read/reviewed and for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed. This is a bit of a softer chapter but I thought I would lay it out, plus it was fun to write. Thanks to all!**

Chapter 13

Welcome to the Deeps

Bellamy's POV

He clenched his jaw even tighter. He was not prepared for what he saw in front of him.

"What is this place?" Octavia asked in awe. He took a step closer to the girls not trusting what he saw. They stood at the top of a very deep cavern, below them a huge nature made room. The sight itself was magnificent but the thing that stood out even more was the people. About two or three hundred of them roving around below. A small tent city had been set up along with a small market place.

"This is the deeps." Nora finally answered. "It's where those of us that have nowhere to go, come." She started leading them down a small incline but Bellamy stopped her.

"How do we know we can trust you? For all we know you could be taking us to the mountain men."

"Bellamy." Rylie warned but he chose to ignore her. Something he was sure to pay for later. He still wasn't sold on the idea. Nora rounded around to face him with a dark look stirring in her eyes.

"We are nothing like the mountain men or the grounders even. You are free to leave whenever you like, but just so you know those mole rats are still up there." She pointed to where they had just come from. "But if you want my help getting your people back, then come with me." She planted her hands on her hips and a stare down took place, neither one giving in.

"Oh, for crying out loud you too, knock it off." Rylie said as she walked around Bellamy and started down the pathway. She stopped and turned giving them both a hard look. "I realize that we all have reason to distrust because of recent events but it has got to stop somewhere. Not everyone is you enemy. I know that better than either one of you. So just cut the crap and try to be friendly with each other." She turned and continued down, Octavia started after her. Bellamy heard his sister speak as she passed him as well.

"I knew I liked her for a reason." He looked up only to see Nora glare at him but didn't respond. He just sighed slightly as he followed the girls, Nora not far behind him. She could feel her staring a hole in the back of his head. She didn't like him, that was abundantly clear but she had saved them. Maybe Rylie had a point, not that he liked it and not that he completely believed it but he did owe it to her to at least try. So, try he would despite all his misgivings. He caught up to her before they reached the bottom passing his sister and gently grabbing her arm. He pulled her to the side and let the other two pass.

"Bella…" She started in protest but he stopped her from finishing.

"I'm not going to apologize for watching out for you, but if you think this is a good idea then I am willing to go along with it." She blinked back at him in surprise.

"Okay." She quietly answered

"But if I think for a second that something is wrong, we are gone." It was a statement not a question. She looked back at him with a determined look and finally nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." She answered slightly defensive but when she saw the determined look on his face she relented. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face. "I promise that if I become a damsel in distress, I will let you rescue me." She added with a smile and moved her hand to grab one of his. "But until then just relax and let's see what these people can do for us, okay." He squeezed her hand in response.

"You are hardly ever a damsel in distress. But I will take what I can get." She smiled and before either one of them could respond Octavia yelled at them to hurry up. When they finally made it to the bottom Nora held up a hand in greeting to the people who had started to gather there.

"We have guest!" The return wasn't mistrust, hatred, or fear. Instead they seemed genuinely happy to the new arrivals. A few of them rushed at them wanting to give hugs, handshakes and warm welcomes. Bellamy wasn't at all sure about this, hadn't been expecting it and it unnerved him. He tried to reach Rylie's eyes only suddenly not finding them. Panic started to set in and he was filled with dread. Suddenly he heard her laugh. To his relief and amazement, the crowd parted slightly to show her crouching in front of a few young kids who were engrossed and playing with her long red hair.

"They have only seen hair like yours once before." A young woman said to her as she held a small child who also seemed to be enthralled with the strangers.

"It's rarity where we are from as well." Rylie answered as she picked up one of the small children at her feet holding him close. The woman than turned to Bellamy who had moved closer as he watched Rylie with interest. A thought and feeling that he never expected crept up. He felt a tug on his upper arm as the child the woman was holding reached for him. As if he was going on automatic her reached for her as she climbed into his arms reaching to tug on his hair as well.

"You and your mate will be wonderful parents one day." She spoke in a gentle tone. Bellamy looked up at her slightly shocked. The woman just smiled and shrugged. "The way you two watch each other is very apparent." Not the first time someone had said that. He slightly smiled down at the small child in his arms. "They are siblings, born on the same day. Their father was killed during a mountain men siege and their mother died giving birth to them. They were born during a great storm, so they were named for it. She is Rayn and he is Storme." Bellamy looked down at the girl and then over to the boy in Rylie's arms who had a look of concern on her own face.

"Who takes care of them?' She asked as she came closer.

"We all do until we find a family that is a good match. We do this for all the children without parents."

Shay's job is to make sure that they are cared for. Every person has a job of their own choosing." Nora added as she was approached by an older man who had done nothing but smile since they had come.

"Sim I need to take them to the Roman. Is he here?"

"Not until tomorrow. He is on a supply run, but tonight we celebrate our new friends." A collective approval was heard throughout the crowd. Bellamy felt Rylie slide up next to him. Both still holding the small children who were giggling and clapping along with everyone else.

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Rylie said to him. He looked down at her shinning eyes. She radiated happiness at that point as she turned her attention back to the small child that was in her arms. She bounced him up and down gently causing him to smile. He shifted slightly and the little girl in his arms. She tightened her grip on him and started to babble at him as she patted his face. He couldn't help but smile at the bright-eyed child, he suddenly felt lighter somehow.

"I was wondering when I would see that again." Rylie said looking at him once more.

"See what?" He asked.

"That smile. It's nice to see it again." He put his free arm around her pulling her close kissing the top of her head.

"Is this your way of saying _I told you so_?" He smiled down at her.

"Maybe." She smiled once more. He really wanted to freeze this particular moment forever. To him it represented the perfect moment.

"I always knew this day would come but damn big brother you do move quick. Kids already?" Octavia approached with a toothy smile on her face.

"Very funny O" He responded dryly.

"No really, it's cute." She tickled Storme who squealed in delight causing Octavia to laugh as well. A sound he hadn't heard in a while.

"Octavia!" A voice suddenly shouted above the happy chaos. She shot her head up and began to run toward the voice.

"Lincoln!" She shouted back as she slammed into the beast of a man as he picked her up holding her close.

"Will you look at that?!" Rylie said cheerfully.

"Where did he come from?" Bellamy wondered out loud.

"Like I said this is a place for those who have nowhere else to go." Nora said as she pass them. "Come, this way. There is lots to see." Bellamy looked down at Rayn who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth and then back up at Nora who had a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow at him. He chose instead to ignore her and put a protective hand on the small child's back. Lincoln and Octavia approached them arm in arm, matching grins on their faces.

"Trying to domesticate this one I see Nora." Lincoln added with humor in his voice.

"I didn't think it was possible." Nora added equally amused. Rylie just snorted with a bubbling giggle as she buried her face into Storme's hair as he too had settled into a slumber.

"Real funny guys." He said as he began to walk a tour of the small village.

A few hours later they all sat around a fire, both children still attached to the new adults. Much to Bellamy's surprise however was the fact that Storme had also found his way onto his lap next to his twin sister, both still asleep. Rylie sat next to him taking it all in.

"Should I be jealous?" She asked teasingly pointing at the two small children. Bellamy looked down at them in wonder and then back up into Rylie's smiling eyes. He just smiled slightly pulling her closer and giving her a quick reassuring kiss.

"I have never seen those two take to strangers so quickly." Sims said from the other side of the fire where he sat with Nora, Shay, Lincoln and Octavia. Lincoln, they had learned had had quite a time for himself before he was brought there as well. When he had been found, he was in bad shape, the details he kept mostly to himself but said that the man they called the Roman helped him. The Roman who they would have to wait until the next day to meet.

"They sense those who are of good heart." Shay added as Bellamy's attention was dragged back to the children. The statement caused Octavia to laugh slightly which caused Bellamy to scowl at her.

"Don't look at me that way Bell. It's just so funny to see you this way, so domesticated." She used the same word to describe him as Lincoln had.

"That is the second time someone has used that word today." The rest laughed out loud at his reaction.

"I for one think it's very cute." Rylie added as she looked up at him lovingly.

"Cute, huh?"

"Very." She answered softly but something in her eyes changed.

"What is it?" they were talking in quiet voices so that they were the only two to hear.

"It's nothing just…" She looked away for a second then looked back at him. "This moment, right now is about as close to perfect as we can get. I'm afraid we won't get more of this." He held her tightly for a moment knowing exactly what she was feeling. He leaned his forehead on hers, not an easy feat considering the two sleeping children and spoke softly to her.

"We will get more of this. As long as we stay strong together, we will get more of this somehow."

"Promise me?" She whispered back as she too leaned against his chest.

"Always." He whispered back.

He was awoken sometime later as the two sleeping children were taken from him. The fire light had died down and a slight chill had settled in the air. Most of the villagers left for their own beds. Bellamy stood and scooped a still sleeping Rylie in his arms as he was directed by Nora to a small tent that had been set up for the two of them. He tucked her underneath the blankets that had been provided on a soft pallet and slid in beside her pulling her close. Before he fell back to into a deep sleep his last thought was that he prayed he could keep his promise to her.

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of giggling in his ear. He felt something pat his face and more giggles. He peeked an eye open slightly to see a wide pair of little eyes watching him. He could feel Rylie laughing in his chest. He opened his eyes fully to see the two twins sitting on top of him. When they saw that he was now fully awake they scampered off in another fit of giggles and disappeared from their tent in a flurry of cubby little toddler legs. Rylie still snorted with laughter as she stretched her arms above her head watching him.

"Think that's funny, do you James?"

"I think it's cute. Besides it's a nice surprise." She smiled up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What's a surprise?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and she gripped his arm slightly.

"How good you are with kids. You really are a big old marshmallow. Even through that tough exterior of yours, you are a softy with kids." He felt himself blush slightly at the complement.

"First I'm domesticated and now I'm a marshmallow? You do know I have a reputation to protect."

"Oh, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now Octavia may be another story." He gave her a slight grin.

"Well, just so you know, those kids aren't the only thing I have a soft spot for."

"Oh really, do tell." She teased him back.

"How about I show you." He reached down and gave her a deep kiss. When they both came up for air she finally spoke.

"One of these days I am going to call you out on all of these promises you keep making." He was just about to respond when they were once again interrupted by giggling and thumping of feet. In a matter of seconds four arms and legs jumped up on him once again causing Rylie to roll away and start to laugh again, something he would never tire of hearing.

"All right you two little rascals, we're up." He said as the scurried off from him and scampered out of sight in another array of giggles. He couldn't help himself with a shake of his head and a smile. They both sat up and he turned to find Rylie looking at him in a way he had never seen before.

"You okay?" He asked her in a quiet voice. She nodded her head with a shy smile on her face and turned away but not before he caught a slight blush feather across her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered but her wasn't so sure. He took her chin in his forefinger and thumb gently moving her head so that she was looking at him.

"Tell me." He pleaded with her.

"I'm just happy to see you like this and I just keep thinking what this will be like in the future." This made him smile more than he had since they first came down here. She made his heart ten times better.

"Then I'll tell you what Sunshine…" he said using his old nick name for her. "Why don't we bring our friends home and then find out."

"Okay." She responded in a quiet shy voice and then seemed to regain her composure. "But are you really sure you can keep up with me. I mean I can be quite a hand full."

"That I know." Several minutes later they were outside of their tent and sitting down with the same group they had the night before, including the twins who had once again found their way to their favorite spot, one on either side of Bellamy. They had all settled in for the morning meal and the conversation flowed easily. He watched his sister and Lincoln who were lost in their own world and then over to Rylie who was in deep conversation with Shay. It suddenly struck him how easy this was, something he could quickly get used to. No more fighting, no more just surviving but really, truly living. He wanted this, needed this but was afraid it would be taken away. He also knew he couldn't get lost in this. They still had friends out there and the threat of the mountain men loomed. He was so deep in this thought that it took Rylie nudging him to realize that the kids had stolen most of the food that was in front of him and they were about to meet the man who could help them. Sims who had gone to greet him and they all stood up to follow. A few minute later a man of average height with red hair and a beard enter the area.

"Roman, these are the visitors we were telling you about. They need your help." Bellamy went to say something when he suddenly heard Rylie gasp. He turned to look at her to find her eyes wide and her face suddenly pale.

"Rylie?" He asked in a concerned voice, suddenly going on the defensive. She grasped his arm tightly, not taking her eyes off from the new comer. She was starting to worry him and he was suddenly on edge. He moved closer to her and prepared to place himself in front of her if need be.

"Dad?!" Her voice barely above a whisper.


	15. Chapter 15 A Past Revisited

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. I fear the end is near but it has been a fun ride!** **Like always enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

A Past Revisited

Rylie's POV

There was a deafening silence as Rylie stared at the man in front of her. The man who she thought was dead. The man she needed in that dark time and had abandoned her so many years before. She had seen him in dreams, remembered him in memory but looking at him now, it just didn't seem real. Neither one spoke they just stared at each other waiting for the other one to make the first move. She felt Bellamy move closer to her, his hand settling on her lower back. It comforted her that he was there, her silent wall of strength. She shifted so that she was closer to him, a movement not unnoticed by her father. His eyes narrowed slightly, something she was sure only she caught. She wasn't sure what she should do or what she should say so she just stared. Finally, after a few tense moments he stepped forward with a slight unsure smile on his face that didn't quite make it to his eyes. But then again, he always had a way of hiding what he was thinking. She however, knew the difference and he was not happy to see her. He stopped in front of her and looked down into her eyes.

"You look just like your mother." He said in a quiet yet strong voice. For most this would be considered a compliment but for her it just brought back memories of the woman who used her only daughter as an experiment. He must have caught on to her discomfort because he covered it with another smile.

"Don't fret so much. She did have her good qualities in the beginning and it wasn't as if she didn't love you."

"Love me?!" Rylie had finally found her voice. "She loved me so much that she used me as a lab rat. And where were you when this was happening? How could you not know what she was doing to me?" She challenged him but he refused to take the bait. Instead he just smiled.

"Something we can discuss in detail when we are alone."

"No, no. If you have something to tell me, we do it here in front of the people who are my family. People who haven't walked away from me but stayed to fight." Her father's eyes shifted to Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln and his smile dropped slightly. "I will not walk away from the family I have left in that mountain."

"I wasn't given a choice in the matter Rylie. I did what I had to do. I did it to protect what little I had left." Before he could continue Rylie interrupted him.

"You mean protect yourself. I woke up with no memory, no sight being told my mother was dead and my dad had taken a drop ship to the surface. You ran away. That's all I know so we need to get our people out of Mount Weather. Are you going to help us or not?" She stared at the man never wavering. He sighed a big sigh in defeat and backed away with his hands raised.

"You always were a stubborn child." He stated. "Nora made me aware of the situation. It won't be easy but there may be away. Just give me a moment to collect somethings and I will be right with you." He turned away and she felt as if he was just dismissing her. She felt tears threating to make an appearance.

"Wow, that was rough." Octavia said as she came closer to Rylie. "You okay?" She asked her. All Rylie could do was nodded her head and turn into Bellamy's chest, squeezing her eyes tight to fight off the tears. Bellamy pulled her close and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"It's okay Sunshine, I've got you." She took a shaky breath and pulled away. She refused to be brought down by this and straightened her shoulders doing what she could to muster any remaining courage she had left.

"Not how I thought that would go down." She added with a whisper closing her eyes for a moment. She really shouldn't be angry but somehow, she was. She hated how she felt about her only surviving parent but for whatever reason she felt like she should be weary around him. The people here seemed to trust him and yet his own daughter could not.

"It's okay to be angry, you know." Bellamy said as he looked down at her.

"I know…I just feel guilty about it."

"Why?" Octavia asked with a snort. "He did abandon you, left you behind. I would be angry to."

"He is my only surviving parent and maybe he didn't have a choice. I just don't know how to feel." Lincoln had just joined the trio coming up behind Octavia.

"Your feelings may be warranted Little One." He added in a soft voice using the nick name he had given her when they had first meant. When Lincoln spoke, people tended to listen. Now was no different and they all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked suddenly on guard. Lincoln signaled for them to move away from prying eyes.

"I've been here a few weeks and your father did cure me from being a Reaper, but it's what I saw when he was doing it."

"You were a Reaper?" Octavia asked the same time Rylie asked. "What did you see?"

"I barely remember much but I do remember being in a facility of sorts."

"Like a lab?" Rylie asked wondering where this was leading.

"Perhaps, but what you should be aware of is that some of the people here…" He used his hands to single he met the Deeps. "…are not exactly finding him very trust worthy, especially since he came back from being inside the mountain."

"This coming from people who except everyone." Octavia stated and Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"There is the point." To say she wasn't overly shocked should have been alarming but there it was.

"What has he done that makes him seem so shady?" Rylie asked him.

"People getting sick when before they weren't. People who are sick suddenly becoming better and people who disappear into the mountain reappearing with no memory of where they were."

"You think he is working for the people in Mount Weather." Bellamy stated with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Possibly." Lincoln added. A sick thought made its way into Rylie's head.

"He's doing to these people what they did to me. He is using them as experiments"

"For what?"

"Their blood. DNA testing anything to make it possible to survive on the surface. Bell, we can't trust him. We have to get our people out."

"We will." He then turned to Lincoln. "What do you suggest we do?"

"There are some here that still objective to the cause and willing to stand with you to get people out of the Mountain. But we need to be careful not to give your father the impression we are on to him. So, for the time being you and Rylie go with your father while Octavia and I round up some of those people."

"We find out what he is up too and then what lay siege to the mountain? Do we have enough people for that?" Rylie questioned.

"We need to talk to Clarke." Bellamy added and everyone nodded in agreement. Rylie had a thought and looked around the settlement that was almost fully awake and coming to life, these peaceful people.

"These are peaceful people though. We can't ask them to go to war. They are mostly children and women."

"We are stronger than you think Rylie and willing to do what we must to keep our people from being taken." Nora had come up behind them with a firm look on her face. "Sorry, couldn't help over hearing." She gave Bellamy a snarky look which he returned. He then turned to Rylie with a look that said _"Should we trust her?"_ Because he clearly did not. "Oh, relax Blake, who do you think went to Lincoln with all of this." She turned her attention back to Rylie. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I had to know where your loyalties lie." Rylie nodded her head slightly.

"I understand to a point, but I wish you could have told me before. I don't remember much of him, just fragments. That said we do need to stop this. It should have been stopped before." Nora nodded her head in understanding.

"He is waiting for you. I think he expects you to come alone." She added looking up at Bellamy who placed a protective arm around her.

"Not going to happen." He said through gritted teeth." Nora gave him a sly smile.

"I told him as much. For whatever reason, he has taken an instant dislike to you."

"Something the two of you have in common?" Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I may not like you but at least I'll tell you to your face. I also know how very overly protective you are which in my book just makes you a reluctant ally. So, what do you say we be friends for now?" She held out her hand which he eyed suspiciously. She gave him a mischievous grin. "Come on Blake, I don't bite."

"You sure about that?" He added but reluctantly took her hand. After they shook hands he tightened his grip and looked at her seriously. "But if for one second I even think you might not be on our side…" He left the threat hanging in the air.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." After talking to Lincoln and Octavia a few minutes more to firm up a plan Bellamy took Rylie's hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze he led her through the small encampment to where her father stood waiting a frown on his face as they approached.

"He really doesn't like me, does he?' Bellamy whispered in Rylie's ear as the approached.

"I don't think he likes me much better." She added.

"So, this everyone? No other _family_ members joining us?" He father responded. The way he said family told her just how he felt about her earlier statement but she refused to show just what she thought of him.

"They decided to stay behind. Lincoln said something about making up for lost time with Octavia." Nora added a bit cheeky. Rylie could feel Bellamy tense at that thought and Rylie put a hand on his arm to simmer him down.

"They will join us later." Rylie said. "So how do we get in?" Her father took one more look at the three before him and nodded in the direction of another door way.

"This way. Like I said it won't be easy but I do know how to get inside the mountain without being detected." He led them through a door that shut behind them with a firm click and lead them through a maze of a hallway only to come to another door. Rylie couldn't stop the feeling as if they were being sent to their doom. It was all very ominous, the dark hallway with only a torch for light and being led by the man who was her father but may or may not be one of the bad guys. The silence was once again deafening.

"So, had did you two meet?" Her father asked referring to her and Bellamy. His idea of small talk she supposed.

"Well we met on the Ark." Rylie offered while Bellamy remained silent, the jerk.

"Was this after…?" her father started to ask but Rylie interrupted.

"What, after my mother used me as a guinea pig and my father abandoned me? Or after my said mother took my sight and my memory? Bellamy is the first person I remember clearly since that day." Her father gave her a long sideways glance. It seemed unreadable but she caught a slight guilty look mixed with annoyance. He just nodded his head.

"Look, Rylie I know your hurt, but I am your father and I did what I did to protect you." Rylie shook her head.

"Why should I believe you? Everything about me is a lie. Every moment of my life was a lie." He suddenly turned around on her causing her to step back and up against Bellamy's chest. His arm coming around her in a show of protection, his hand gripping the gun he had brought. Her father narrowed his eyes slightly taking it all in.

"You should believe me because I am your father."

"Not good enough." Nora stepped between them.

"Hey guys as entertaining as this father, daughter reunion is we really don't want the whole mountain to hear us coming, do we?" She eyed all three before nodding her head in the direction of a door up ahead. "We go in here." Stepping in front of the door Rylie had a sense of deja vu from the last time she did this with Nora.

"There aren't any stairs this time is there?" She asked the girl who just smirked at her. Her father busied himself with a key pad and was able to trip it slightly popping the door open leading them through.

"We have to go through the ventilation systems room." He father spoke quietly. "In a few minutes and alarm will sound that indicated they are swapping out air to filter. When that happens is opens some of the doorways we need to get it." His anger seemed to had subsided for the time being.

"Where to then?" Bellamy finally spoke.

"Through another set of doors and a few hallways over. Your friends are being kept in the lower sections. When the air exchange happens, the back hallways are clear and if we hurry we can get to them before it stabilizes. After that we need to find a way out."

"You don't have a plan for that?" Bellamy asked not liking the sound of it.

"I do but I've never made it with that many people before. All right, get ready." Within a few minutes an alarm sounded and you could hear the air exchange. Quickly the small group made it through a set of doors and started down the hallways. Trying not to think about the rooms with doors and what had happened to her here she followed her father until the came to a long hallway. Using a keypad once more he was able to come into the room.

"This way." He said leading them yet to another set of doors. "They are behind here but be prepared." Bellamy and Rylie exchanged worried looks and he grabbed her hand once more holding on tight. What they saw on the other side was something they never expected. Rows and rows of pods full of people. They all seemed to be in some sort of stasis, wires and tubes running from each one connecting through the ceiling.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked as Rylie approached one of the pods. Peering in she let out a gasp.

"Bellamy, its Pip." In front of her lay the little girl she had taken a liking too. Tears soon filled her eyes. "How do we get them out?" She wanted nothing more but to rip the door off but was afraid of what might happen if they weren't woken up properly. She moved to look in some of the other pods, some where people she knew, some were grounders.

"We don't, not from here. In the back is a master switch that will open all the pods." Her father stated as he pointed to the back.

"What are these pods?" Rylie asked as she continued to look in them. Both Bellamy and Nora where doing the same.

"It sustains them and keeps them fresh but they can be harvested without pain." Rylie was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

"Harvest?" Bellamy questioned rather quickly. A strange look came across her father's face as he suddenly seemed to step closer to Rylie. A movement not unnoticed by Bellamy who closed in on them his gun slightly raised.

"Yes, my own design. I found it more human than the alternative."

"Roman? What are you talking about?" Nora also questioned hotly, her weapon as well raised.

"Do you I would honestly let you all walk in here and take away the work I have been working on my whole life. On the ARK, we had rules, no human experimentation but we found a way around that. We used you but your mother, she pushed too much and we were found out. I had planned to take you here with me but Marcus Kane found out and tried to put a stop to it. Always one to follow the rules, always very black and white. I went to get you, after you had lost your sight and he already had you under guard. Tried to arrest me too but I got away. Then I was here, at first, they welcomed me but I didn't fit here until this place offered an alternative. I showed them how to do all this. You see the people under this mountain they needed me. They needed my work, my ability to see beyond the central needs."

"You're crazy!" Rylie shouted at him.

"No not really for with all their blood I can find a way for them to survive on the surface, just like we can. Then I saw the drop ship land and thought, there is an even bigger chance for me. Imagine my surprise when my shining star was among them. It was too perfect." He grabbed her arm pulling her hard toward him.

"Let her go!" Bellamy shouted bringing his gun up at eye level.

"Not on your life Blake! She is the key, she always has been! Do you honestly think I'm going to let the son of Marcus Kane dictate to me what to do with my own daughter!?" His hold on her tightened at this revelation and shock was felt throughout the room.

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted at the same time as Bellamy shouted. "Let her go!"

"Didn't know that, did you? That he was your father, his one deep dark secret." He was staring down Bellamy. "She did though. I'm surprised she didn't tell you, being family and all." He said with a trace of venom gesturing toward Rylie who shook her head in denial.

"No, I didn't I swear, I didn't know. How could I?"

"Because, you where there when I confronted him about it or maybe that was one of your missing memories. Convenient, don't you think?" He suddenly had a knife out and pulled her around with it to her throat. "I would rather not do this but if you keep that gun pointed at me I will kill her daughter or not." Rylie made contact with Bellamy's eyes tears streaming down her face. She was begging him silently to put the gun down but knew she wouldn't and tried to struggle away only to be brought up tighter. "Oh no you don't and before you think about doing it Nora, your brother is no longer with us. That said if I'm not allowed to pass, I will flip the button that will cease power to the pods killing everyone in them." He had backed her toward a door in the back and pushed it open, both Bellamy and Nora approaching weapons raised.

"Oh, I would hurry because the guards will be here in a matter of seconds. And Blake when your father gets here, tell him I won this round." He pulled them through a metal door closing it rapping her on the other side with her monster of a father. She heard Bellamy shout her name and she felt the floor beneath her shift making her realize she was on an elevator. He let her go immediately throwing her against the wall and putting his hand to his stomach where a blood spot had started to form. He looked up at her in horror at what had just happened. He dropped to his knees and started to laugh.

"Well played, but you will never get out of here alive, any of you."

"We will see." She said in a strong voice still gripping the knife she had just stabbed him with that she had hidden in her pocket. The door behind her hissed opened and she stepped out into a hallway full of wide eyed people. Then the alarms started.

 **A/N So whoa, how about that? Let me know what you think. Too Much, not enough? I'm working for a big climax. I seriously what to know what you think. Thanks for reading**


	16. Chapter 16 The Siege Within The Mountain

Chapter Fifteen

The Siege Within the Mountain

Bellamy's POV

He had lost her again. He screamed out her name as she disappeared through the doors with her father. Every emotion, every thought came crashing at him like a tidal wave. He had promised to protect her and he hadn't. He had just learned who his father was. A father, like hers who didn't seem to want him. Marcus Kane, his father?" He couldn't, wouldn't accept that, not now. Not when the one person who was his everything was just taken away from him. He ran to the door and started banging on it, trying to pry it open. He felt anger, betrayal, sadness and fear all rolled into one. He raised his gun and with a yell of frustration prepared to shoot at the door.

"Blake!" Nora shouted at him bringing him back from the brink of losing it. "That isn't going to help!"

"What else are we going to do? He took her!" He shouted back. "I need to get her back! I have to get her back!" He knew he sounded desperate and he was.

"And we will, but not like this!" She sounded just as desperate. "We are going to be in a whole lot of trouble in a few minutes so we need to come up with a plan, now!" Bellamy shook his head to clear his thoughts and the tugging at his heart. She was right, guards would be coming at them in a matter of minutes. He looked around the room quickly when it hit him.

"Okay." He said in a defining tone. "We need to barricade that door." He said pointing toward the door way where they had entered. Nora looked in the direction of the door with a firm nodded. She ran to it and used the bunt of her knife to smash the key pad, locking them inside.

"That should keep them busy for a while." She turned back around to face Bellamy, hands on her hips. "Now what?" he started walking pass the pods toward the back of the room.

"Roman said the master switch is back here."

"If he was telling the truth." He nodded in agreement and she continued. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I think it's time we wake up our army." With a new found determination he went to do just that. Then the alarms started, the guards had arrived.

Rylie's POV

Rylie took in the scene before her. People just stared at her, all unmoving, even her. Then the screaming started, granted if she saw herself in her current state she would probably start screaming too. People were running all around her, she knew she should too but she didn't know where she could even hide at this point. She had been here before and getting back out the last time hadn't been easy, so she waited. She looked back to where her father's body still lay bleeding. She didn't know if he was just unconscious or dead, either way she told herself she really didn't care, not any more. She knew she should, she knew she should feel something, loss, anger, anything. Instead she felt nothing for him, not even guilt. She just felt indifference.

She looked down the now empty hallways and noticed how earie the sight before her seemed. It looked almost as if she had walked into a ghost town only with a very loud alarm which within that minute had mercifully been shut off. Now the only sound she heard was the erratic beating of her own heart. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before they came for her again. This time she wouldn't run, this time she would face it. She would end this one way or another. She would end this evil that had been created or die trying. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths and turned to face down the hallway tightening her grip on the knife still dripping with her father's blood. They were coming, she could hear them. She moved away from the elevator entrance and positioned herself for a fight. Her plan was to keep them busy until Bellamy and Nora could get their people out and for Octavia and Clark to raise an army. Her gun which she held in her other hand also ready. Suddenly they were there, about a dozen of them all in haz mat suits their guns pointed at her. They yelled at her to put her weapons down buts she just stood there unmoving. They yelled at her again and she remained unmoved. Just when she thought they would open fire on her a slightly familiar voice shouted at them to stop.

"Don't shoot her! We need her!" It was the same doctor from when she was here before. The same doctor who continued to use needles on her. Her grip on her weapons tightened at the memory and she just stared her down. "Put down your weapons. You have no were to go." Rylie didn't move.

"Oh, I don't know about that. There are plenty of places I can go. You on the other hand…can't." She gave the doctor a smirk. She was toying with her and it was working. The doctor gave her a dark look.

"We do what we have to do to survive."

"So do we."

"Your father…"

"Was not my father. He was barely a man."

"Was?!" The doctor asked and Rylie nodded in the direction of the elevator shaft. The doctor gasped at the sight of Roman's slumped body. "He was our hope." Rylie tilted her head slightly.

"Funny, I thought he was supposed to be mine. Instead he and my mother used me. I was nothing to either one of them."

"You have what we need! Our people won't survive without it!"

"And yet you have _my_ people and countless others hooked up as if they are nothing more than human blood bags!"

"They are an alternative, but you can stop that. We will let your people go, but you stay." Rylie didn't believe that for a second and she said as much.

"Why should I believe you?" the doctor sneered at her

"Because if you don't than none of them will ever be woken up again." Rylie thought about this for about a second when movement beyond the guards shifted her thoughts in a different direction. She smiled at the doctor.

"Oh…that is never going to happen."

"I don't think you understand Miss James. One way or another _you_ will never leave this mountain."

"Miss James? It's only fair that since you know my name I should know yours." Rylie felt all her anger and contempt for this woman start to bubble to the surface.

"Why?" Was the simple reply.

"So that I know who you really are we I end all of this." She motioned with her hand to the area around her as she spoke.

"You really think you can bring down an entire mountain? You and the two others you brought here that I am sure my guards now have. Why don't you make it easier on them and just give up?"

"Because I don't know how." Rylie brought her hand up that held the gun. "And you're not the only one with an army." The doctor gasped and spun around as Octavia with a small band of grounders had snuck up behind them. In a matter of minutes, gun fire and the clashing of swords lay waste to the small band of mountain men leaving the doctor, who somehow during the ciaos had disappeared down the hallway. Octavia approached Rylie.

"Are we just letting her go?" She asked.

"No. I need to see where she is headed." Rylie answered pointing to the elevator shaft. "This takes you where our people are. We need to get them out. Bellamy and Nora are in there too." Octavia nodded.

"And what about you?"

"I'm going after her." She nodded to where the doctor had disappeared. "I need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"What about him?" She asked about her father's body.

"What about it?" She refused to be connected in any way to it. Octavia looked at her for a moment before she continued. Worry etched in her face slightly.

"Clark has a grounder army waiting outside as well as some from the ARK. Lincoln is leading a group from the Deeps to try and find survivors in here." She had to hand it to Octavia when she was told to raise an army she delivered.

"Thanks." She said pulling her into a quick hug. "Be careful."

"You too." They both turned away but Rylie turned back around.

"O… if I don't make it…please make sure he's okay."

"Rylie, if something happens to you he will never be okay. So for all of our sakes, you need to make it out alive…understand." She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"May we meet again."

"You too and good luck." The nodded to each other going their separate ways. Rylie gave a little prayer that this was not the last time she would see the girl that she considered a sister.

Octavia's POV

She turned around in the elevator shaft and watched her friend disappear down the long hallway. She prayed that she made it. Octavia didn't want to deal with her brother if anything happened to her. It was bad enough that he was over protective of her being his sister in all but it was different with Rylie. He wasn't just protective, it was like she was his whole reason for living. If she died she had no doubt in her mine that Bellamy wouldn't be far behind. He always had a protective nature about him. Always taking the worry of the world on his shoulders and he worried more about Rylie than any one. When she had been missing for two weeks, he nearly lost himself. She didn't want to see him like that again so she made a decision. She would make sure Rylie stayed alive, no matter what. She turned to the grounder her in front of her.

"Find my brother, find Lincoln. I'm going with her." With a nod Octavia too disappeared down the hallway.

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy looked at the control panel in front of him trying to figure out which lever or button would wake up the inhabitants in the pods. One wrong move and he might not wake them up at all. Usually for something like this he had Monty or Raven, Clark even but now he had to trust his own judgement. He could practically hear Nora breathing down his neck. He had to get his people out alive and he had to find Rylie. His hands shook slightly as they hovered over the panel.

"Oh for crying out loud Blake! We don't have all day! Now move!" She pushed him out of the way and he stumble slightly.

"We have to be sure!" He shouted back at her.

"I am sure!" She shouted as she hit a lever and nothing happened.

"I thought you were sure?"

"Shut up Blake!"

"Try the red button." He responded ignoring her shouting.

"Try the red button, says Mr. Indecisive." She mimicked at him but looked down and pushed the red button. Just than red lights began to flash and a hissing sound could be heard as the pods began to open. Nora looked down at the panel and then back up at Bellamy with a shrug. "Who knew?"

"Not you apparently." She gave him a scowl as he turned away. Nathan Miller was the first one he came across. He approached him as Miller blinked a few times and with a shake of his head stepped out on unsteady feet. "Miller, you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. Nate looked at him blinking repeatedly to clear his vision.

"Bellamy? What happened?' He asked clearing his head and vision. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Bellamy asked him. "You were taken by the Mountain Men." Nate looked around taking in as several people made it out of the pods and turned back to Bellamy.

"Yeah I remember now. They were taking our blood so that they could survive on the surface." He looked around surveying the room. "Where is Rylie? Is she here?" Nate still thought of her as a sister and when she had gone missing he had taken it just as hard as Bellamy.

"She is here but her father took her." Bellamy answered him.

"Her father is alive? Here? How is that even possible?"

"Long story but I need your help to get the others ready so that we can get her back and get out of here. Guards are going to be at our door sooner rather than later." He placed his hand on Miller's shoulder. "Are you ready for that?'

"Of course, what do you need?" Nate seemed to have recovered rather quickly to the stasis that they had been kept in.

"We need to get these people ready to defend themselves if people start to come through those does and we need to find anything we can to use as a weapon." Nate nodded and did just that as Bellamy went from pod to pod helping various people out when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down into a very familiar set of innocent eyes. "Pip?" He got down to her level just as she launched herself into his arms burying her face in his jacket. He held her tight and pulled her away slightly. "Are you okay?" She nodded with tears running down her face but she was putting on a brave front. "Look I'm going to get you out of her but I need your help. Can you do that?" She nodded her head and gave a quiet _yes_ and straightened her shoulders. "Good girl. Now just stay with me or Nate and do what we tell you okay?" She nodded once more as he stood up. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small homemade knife. The last time he had given something like this to a child it hadn't ended well but he also knew that Pip wasn't Charlotte and there was a sweetness about her that tugged at his heart. He got to eye level again placing in into her hand closing her fingers around it. "Now listen, you use this if you have to but first you run the other way. Only use it if you have no other choice okay?"

"Okay." She answered as she looked up at him wide eyed. Despite everything that had happened to her and despite everything she had witnessed Pip still was an innocent in all of this and for the life of him he couldn't begin to imagine what she had done for her to deserve a spot in the sky box. Then again, his sisters only crime had been being born.

"Okay." He answered back with a slight smile and went to say more when Nora stopped him.

"Blake!" She shouted. "Someone is coming back!" She pointed to the elevator shaft that Rylie and her father had disappeared through.

"Okay everyone, get ready. Use whatever you can get as a weapon!" He held his gun up pushing Pip behind him. "Stay behind me." He said to the scared girl as she clutched her knife in her hand with a set determined look on her face. The door slide open only instead of guards like he was expecting, out poured grounders. It was a small band but menacing none the less. One of them approached him with a hand raised to indicate they meant no harm.

"Bellamy Blake?"

"Yes."

"Your sister sent me. She sent us to help you." Bellamy was unnerved a little by this. He wasn't sure what his sister was up to and who she was with but if they were offering help he would be crazy not to take it. He nodded and then asked.

"Where is she going?"

"She didn't say but she went with the girl and they went after one of the mountain men." He nodded and started toward the elevator but was stopped by Nora's voice.

"Blake, we need to think about moving, come look at this." He made his way back to where she was standing looking at a surveillance screen, several in fact. Some showed the outside which showed a grounder army surrounding the entrance to the mountain, some showed the inside of the facility that they were currently in. What caught his attention however and what Nora had noticed was Octavia, Lincoln and Rylie were in a control room of sorts along with a small group of grounders that looked to be from the deeps. Bodies of Mountain Men around them and Rylie holding a gun on someone. Who, he couldn't make out but he knew he had to get there. He started to leave when Nora once again stopped him. He looked at her confusingly.

"We need to leave and get these people out now."

"I need to get Rylie and Octavia first." She lay a hand on his arm gripping it.

"Listen to me, my people are setting explosives around this place. If we don't get everyone out now we are going to be sealed in her. Octavia can get Rylie out but we need you to get everyone else out so come on." He knew he had to and he had to trust that the others would follow. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

Nora lead them from the room and to a set of doors that lead to a set of stairs that went straight up. He looked at her in despair.

"Hey if your girlfriend can make it so can you now go, they will be right behind us." He gave the hallway one last look before leading the rest of the people out. He had just cleared the back of the facility when he heard a rumble deep underground when an explosion took place and threw him to the ground.

 **A/N So I'm stopping there for now. One more chapter to go! Thanks to all who have read and favored this one. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 The End of the Begining

**A/N And here we go… Thanks for reading and like always I love reviews.**

Chapter Sixteen: The End of the Beginning

Bellamy's POV

He was thrown to the ground as the rubble rained down around him. Covering his head, he closed his eyes and waited it out. His thoughts going a thousand miles a minute. Once the rumbling had stopped he opened his eyes hearing a slight ringing in his ears. He felt disoriented and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It took him a minute to realize that it was Clark staring down at him with a worried frown on her face. He could see her lips moving but heard nothing. He blinked several times to clear his vision and his hearing was slowly returning.

"Bellamy?!" Clark was practically shouting at him and he shook his head. "Are you okay?" She seemed to be scanning him to make sure as she asked. He finally recovered enough to stand on shaky legs to his feet and nodded his head. He whipped around scanning the crowd and felt his heart drop.

"Where are they?!" He demanded to know. "Clark! Where are Octavia and Rylie? Did they make it out?" She placed her hand on his arm.

"Bellamy, calm down. We will find them…" He didn't let her finish as he turned around and tried to run back toward what was left of the entrance to the mountain.

"Octavia! Rylie!" He shouted as he climbed the rubble and started to dig in an attempt to get them out. "Rylie!" He shouted again. He tried to climbing but was stopped by another hand. Marcus Kane had suddenly made an appearance at his side. They just regarded each other for a second, Bellamy still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was looking at the father he never knew he had. He should be angry about it or at least feel something but the only thing he had a clear head about was finding his girls. Marcus looked at him as if to say something but seemed to stop.

"Let me help." Bellamy just nodded slightly and returned to his task. He heard someone at the other side of him to find that Clark climbing up as well. He gave her a look.

"Far be it from me to stop you from saving your girlfriend and sister. I seriously doubt you would let anyone else look for them anyway." If he wasn't so scared, he would have given her a smile. Instead he continued his climb. A few seconds later he heard a yell.

"Bellamy! Its Octavia!" Lincoln yelled as he ran toward a pile of rubble not too far to where he was. Bellamy, Marcus and Clark followed suit at the slide, tripped and half fell in their hurry to get to her.

"Octavia!" He yelled as he was the first to get to her. She looked up at him, covered in dust, a small cut above her eye and she was coughing a bit but seemed to have the same sass as before. He reached her and hugged her to him before pulling away.

"Happy to see you too big brother." He pulled her away slightly looking her over and helping her from the rubble that she was half buried in. She hugged him again.

"Are you okay?" She never got to answer as Lincoln came up behind her and took her from Bellamy pulling her to him. Her response was a muffled "I'm fine" to both of the boys in her life. She pulled away from Lincoln and gave him a reassuring look before turning back around to face the small crowd in front of her. She looked around and a look of panic suddenly was on her face.

"Rylie? Where is she?" She turned to look at her brother. "Bell, she was right behind me. We were almost to the doors when the blast hit." She looked to the rubble at her feet and suddenly started to pull some rocks away. "She has to be here. We have to get her out! Rylie!" She screamed panic settled over the small team as they too started to dig looking for any survivors. Bellamy felt his heart squeeze as if the air at left him. He would not lose her. He couldn't even think about it, wouldn't even entertain it. With desperation, everyone around them started digging, grounders and sky crew alike. Bellamy noticed most of the grounders had moved on but a small group of them stayed behind. He had a feeling there was more to the fact that so few remained behind but for now he had one thought and one thought only and that was to find his love.

"Bellamy, over here!" It was Nora, she too had stayed behind. She was pointing toward a pile of rocks that was on the side of an embankment. "Someone is under here!" They all moved in that direction and started to dig. He saw a hand and grabbed it to see if he could get any kind of a response, instead nothing. He dug even faster only to discover that it wasn't her at all but a grounder woman who had gotten caught in the blast. She was alive but barely. They finished digging her out and Bellamy gave a cry of frustration and heart break. It was starting to grow dark and there were others that needed help. Clark had set up a bit of a field hospital and along with her mother had started treating the few injuries. People from the Deeps had arrived as well a few of Lincoln's people giving aid where needed. A small camp had been set up and food had been brought in. He hadn't stopped looking, still going through the rubble, shouting out his name but the thing that surprised him the most was that Marcus Kane never left his side, not once and worked just as hard to find the missing girl. Neither one barely spoke a word but kept up a steady pace.

It had been several hours when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You should take a minute, rest and regroup." Marcus looked at him with concern and something else. Something he couldn't quite identify. He shook his head and contained the tears of disappear that threatened to come.

"I can't. Not until I find her." He turned away but Marcus spoke again.

"You will be no good to her if you keep going this way." He turned away again and continued what he was doing but a few minutes into it nearly collapsed from exhaustion and pain. It was then that he realized something else was wrong. The pain in his lower rib cage. He cried out as a sudden sharp, burning pain radiated up his side making him gasp for air. Marcus caught him sitting him down and called out to Abby which sent both her and Clark running. Clark reached him first and gently lifted his shirt to find that his right side was badly bruised. She felt around with her cold hands, which in turn made him shutter. She looked up into his worried pain etched face.

"Nothing is broken, just badly bruised ribs. It probably happened when you were thrown but you need to take a break. You have been at this for hours. You need to let me tape those up and take a breather." Clark said and when he started to protest just gave him a look. "Others are still looking. We haven't given up on finding her yet but you are no good to her if you work yourself to death."

"You're beginning to sound like Kane." He sassed back at her. She gave him one of her looks and he just looked away as she rapped his ribs.

"And you are just as stubborn." She added at the last minute. He was about to respond again when more yelling could be heard.

"Over here! She is over here!" About half a dozen people went running in the direction the voice came from. Bellamy pushed Clark's fussing hands away and stumbled to his feet running as well. He ignored the throbbing pain he felt as he found himself in front of a large slab of stone that had fallen in front of one of the entrances to the mountain. Octavia meant him before he could get to far.

"Before you go tearing in there you need to hear me."

"Octavia! Move! I need to see her."

"And she needs to see you but you both need to calm down, but listen. She is okay but she is stuck." He wasn't focused on what she was saying until she grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her. "She is fine. She's okay." He calmed down slightly taking in deep breaths as his panic subsided. "She is alive Bell but she's stuck and we need to keep her calm while we figure out how to move that giant ass rock without hurting." He looked in the direction of the rock and to where Lincoln stood talking with someone behind it. He assumed it was Rylie.

"Go and talk to her. Let us figure a way to get her out." Kane said as he approached him on the other side. It will do you both good to know that the other is there." Bellamy nodded in agreement and took a deep breath as he approached Lincoln. He had to stay calm for Rylie's benefit than anything else. Lincoln saw his approach as he gave Bellamy a raised eyebrow as he continued to talk to her in a soothing voice.

"So, little one, there is someone here who wants to talk with you." He moved aside and what Bellamy saw made his heart drop slightly. She was indeed stuck, wedged between a literal rock and a hard place. Her hand stuck out from the small gap that he could see her through.

"Hey Sunshine, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked her is a calm voice as he reached out to grip her hand whish she took and held onto for dear life.

"Bellamy?" She asked in a quiet whisper. He could see tears roll down her dust covered face leaving a trail in their wake. It nearly broke his heart that he couldn't wipe them away.

"Hey Sweetheart. I'm here. You're going to be okay. We are going to get you out of this."

"I'm so sorry Bell." He looked at her in confusion.

"For what?"

"For not being strong enough. It seems like you always need to rescue me. You shouldn't have to do that." He gripped her hand tighter and leaned in a little closer.

"I am going to tell you once and only once. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about and after everything you have been through, you are by far one of the strongest people I know. And as for saving you, you have that backwards Sweetheart, you saved me in more ways than one. So, no more talk like that, understand?" She nodded her head as much as she could in her enclosed space. He looked at her and frowned slightly when he noticed pain suddenly etched on her face.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just uncomfortable. I can't move and things are starting to feel numb. It's getting a little hard to breath in here." Something was wrong, he could feel it so he called over Clark. "Clark, she says she is starting to lose feeling and it's hard for her to breath." He moved over so Clark could get a closer look.

"Hi Rylie, listen we're working on a way to move this rock but can you tell me how you are feeling? Bellamy said you're having a hard time breathing. Is there anything else?"

"No, just a little light headed and things are starting to go numb. I think it's from being stuck in one position for too long." Clark nodded in agreement.

"You are probably right but tell me where it feels numb."

"It's my left leg mostly but that's where I'm caught. If I could get that out I might be able to squeeze out of this." She said motioning to the opening.

"Okay, we can work on that. In the meantime, let's try to get some water in you. That may help with the dizziness, as for the breathing just take slow breaths and try not to panic, okay."

"Okay." Rylie responded quietly. "Where's Bellamy?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm here Sunshine, just sit tight."

"Oh, your funny Blake." She added sarcastically. He gave her a tired smile as he held a water bottle that had a hollowed out read she could use as a straw.

"Let's get some of this into you okay." She took some of the water and nodded her head when she had had enough. "You okay in there?" He asked once the bottle had been taken away.

"Yeah, just perfect. It's the best place ever. I mean is so _cozy_ in here."

"Well at least you didn't lose your sense of humor." She looked at him for a moment when he noticed tears started to gather in her eyes again. "Hey, now don't do that. You will be out of here soon enough." She nodded her head slowly but he sensed there was more too it. "What is it?"

"Bell, I think I killed my father…I mean the man who said he was my father. I don't know what to believe any more. I just stabbed him…I couldn't let him use me like that again."

"You did what you had to do to survive we all did. This will be over soon enough and it will be nothing more than a bad memory, okay."

"And I'm sorry you found out about your father the way you did."

"Did you know?" He asked quietly unsure rather he wanted the answer or not.

"It was one of those faded memories that I wasn't sure was a memory or not. I was going to tell you about it but we never seemed to find the time." He could see she was full of regret. "I wasn't supposed to know, I had heard my mother get into it with Kane threatening him about it. He was the one who helped to integrate me back into the ARK. He was the one who found me. He's a good man Bell. You two are more alike than you may realize." He brushed her hand and gripped it again.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." He never got to respond because suddenly the man in question approached them.

"Bellamy, they are ready to try and move this in a minute." He nodded in response as Marcus than turned his attention to Rylie. "You ready for this Rylie."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay Bellamy there is a possibility of debris falling so try and put this over the two of you and keep her calm." He handed Bellamy a jacket which he placed the best he could over his own head and the entrance to where he could see Rylie, still holding her hand.

"Hey, Sunshine look at me." She looked up at him in the darkened space. "I love you. It's going to be okay."

"I love you too." They heard a count of one-two-three and the rock started to move away slowly, enough so that Bellamy could throw the jacket up over her head.

"Okay, can you wiggle, your foot out?" He heard her cry out slightly and a muffled no. There was enough room now that he could reach in and grab her ankle. "Okay hand on, I'm going to pull it out." Without much hesitation, he yanked on her foot and heard her cry out in pain as she came lose. He grabbed her around the waist and he himself was pulled out as she clung to him. Just as quickly the rock smashed back into place completely sealing the hole that she was just moments before trapped in. He was helped to a sitting position as she clung to him, looking up he meant his father's eyes as he gripped his shoulder slightly.

"Good job son." He said before turning away to let Clark and Abby over to inspect the two of them. Both it turned out just battered and bruised. Once they were left for a moment he pulled he closer to him as they still sat on the ground. He pulled her face up and brushed away her hair taking in her features as if he was afraid he had missed something.

"Are you oaky?" He asked her gently. She looked up at him, her eyes full of something new, hope.

"I am now."

"I told you I would always be there for you."

"And you always have been."

With that they kissed. They didn't care who was watching or what was going on around them. They didn't hear the grateful and happy cheers that rose up or see the knowing smirks of their friends and family. They had each other and for now that was enough.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

Epilogue

A Story Isn't Just a Story

This was not the end of their story. This was just the beginning. The start of many things to come. Where it would lead them, no one knew. For that is a story for another time.

There would be stories told of Skikru and what came with it. There would be told stories of a girl who had lost so much and had fought so hard to get it back. Stories of the boy lost in his own internal war but had loved her like no other. There would be stories, some happy, some tragic, some lost but always a story.

Stories don't end with happily ever after. They are continuous and always developing, always moving forward. Stories of love, happiness, and laughter. Stories of anger, pain, hatred and ugliness. Stories that never end. How we get there and what we do defines us, it shapes us, it is what makes up the human race. What we do to protect it, keep it safe and never let it go is part of that story. So, it's in the stories that we tell and keep close that is our most prized possession, our future and our past. For a story isn't just a story. It is our legacy.

Their story didn't end on the day they lay siege inside to the mountain. They had many years that followed. Some good, some not so good but they always faced it together. Together with their friends and family they faced the trials and tribulations of their new world. A world full of dangers, wonders and experiences. They had created a home, a family with both Skikru and Grounders alike. There would be kids, grand kids and great grand kids, nieces and nephews and an assortment of others they called family. Kids of their own and kids they had taken in, including twins, a brother and sister born during a storm that they were named for. They proved to themselves and the rest of the world that they could survive and survive they did. They had survived death, war, near extinction and sickness, but above all they had survived. That was what they knew for this was their story. This was their legacy, for they are the 100.

 **A/N So after much consideration I have decided that there WILL be a sequel but I'm kind of waiting out season 4 to see what direction I will take. As of now I have a clear idea on how I will start it. Until I start it I thought I would throw you all a bit of what I am planning**

 **-Someone will die**

 **-Someone we thought dead is indeed alive and ready to cause more problems**

 **-Clarke will go on her "walk about"**

 **-Bellamy will explore his relationship with his newly found father.**

 **-I will divulge into the horror that is Ali with my own spin on it and how Rylie is connected.**

 **-More Murphy Whump because it's just fun and last but not least…**

 **-There is a title**

 **So, stay tuned for The Catalyst Within coming soon and as always thanks for reading!**


End file.
